Together Again?
by mikata-chan
Summary: A GohanOC romance. Gohan is reunited with a long lost friend. Where will things go from there? Can gohan keep his hormones under control? I don't know. read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Out in the meadows near a small house a lone figure moved about, practicing what seemed to be some type of martial arts. The wind blew wildy, whipping at the tall, thick, blades of grass, making them wave back and forth. This didn't seem the bother the young man though, who seemed to be solely focusing on his training. So focused in fact that he didn't realize another person creeping up on him. He jumped up , kicked ,and punched the air and gracefully landed back on his feet. He stood there and closed his eyes, as a yellow glow engulfed him, seeming rise from his feet to his head. His spiky onyx hair changed into a yellow hue also, electric currents forming around his balled fists. He moved into a crouched down position, he connected his hands at his wrists and shouted, as energy visibly rotated around his body, then from his palms, a enormous blue beam shot forward.

Moving out form his previous position, he stood up and his hair turned back to its normal shade, and his aura vanished. Suddenly he caught someone else's presence in the vicinity. But it was all to late as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Panicking he powered up quickly , throwing the person off. Turning around to see who it was, he walked up close to see the person's face. Upon seeing their face, he stepped back quickly, thinking he was seeing things.

"It can't be her, it can't be." he thought to himself. He'd imagined it a couple of times, ever since it happened. He'd imagined she would come back, and things would be like they used to be. Still, he had felt someone, and thrown someone off, so it had to be someone even if it wasn't her. Walking back to the person, he couldn't move an inch, when he saw the exact same person again. He considered going back home and leaving this craziness behind, but all thoughts ceased when he heard the person speak.

"Oww..." the person muttered, her eyes still closed. She moved slightly, moving head to face upwards. Her long ebony hair fell across her face, hiding one of her eyes.

"Can it be her?" the young half saiyan asked himself in disbelief.

"Dammit Gohan..." the girl spoke again.

"Gia!?" Gohan knelt by the girl's side.

"Damn right, here I am fresh out of other world. And here you are, trying to put me back in. Geez Gohan, didn't you used to be more friendly?"

"It's you... I can't believe it... I thought you were...were.."

"Gone forever? Yeah so did I, King kai found a way," she smiled. "Doesn't he always. And uh.. gohan? Could you help me?"

Gohan was so caught up in the excitement, he forgot how uncomfortable she must've been sprawled out in the grass, her body twisted in quite an awkward position.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he helped her sit up supporting her back with his arm. She winced as he did this and he saw it, causing him to feel a huge pang of guilt. She read his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I totally could've taken you if I had been ready, I've been doing some training in other world. Besides who in their right mind, sneaks up on a super saiyan when they're training?" he smiled and replied.

"You." It was then when she noticed how different he looked. The short, innocent, boy she once knew, had grown into a tall, handsome young man. He hadn't let his hair grow back out, surprisingly enough, she liked it that way. She had always preferred long hair on him. Although his innocense she noted, still remained. She felt it about him too. His presence was more mature, but of course it was. She wondered if things would be the same between them. But considering one thought that kept running through her mind, things would definitely not be the same. She knew that she would have to give that hope up, because something told her that quite the contrary, it would be extremely difficult.

She could tell he'd been slacking off on training, his power level was slightly more than when she'd last seen him. Considering she hadn't seen him for 7 years, his progress was minimal. This confused her, Goku would never let Gohan slack off. Maybe Goku had finally given in to ChiChi. She let go of that thought as another entered her mind. What was she supposed to do now that she was alive? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she felt her body leaving the ground.

"Um, Gohan?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to my house . You can't walk in your condition." Gia wiggled her legs.

"See, I'm fine." she said crossing her arms.

"If you say so..." he gently placed her on the ground. She looked up at him determinately. She slowly began to stand up, wobbling slightly but successfully standing up. She crossed her arms again and a proud expression crept onto her face.

"Told you." Her stability didn't last too long though, as she fell face forward onto the ground. Trying to stand up again, she finally gave up and sank to her knees, defeated. She hated being the damsel in distress. "Okay fine." Gohan scooped her up into his arms, unable to hide his I-told-you-so grin. He started walking to his house, the night air blowing softly. Moving her head between his chin, and his shoulder, she took in his scent. He smelled of the forest, sweet like the moon flowers covering the hillside. He also smelled of oak, and slightly of sweat, a natural scent. Suddenly, she found herself wondering how his hair smelled. She looked at his face she could tell he was doing some thinking too. What was he thinking about?

"Gia?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What kind of thoughts? Good, bad?"

"You know what, I don't know." She sighed leaning all of her weight into him.

"I really missed you...I thought I'd never see you again." Gia closed her eyes.

"Me too" she said in mid-yawn.

"I'm so glad your back, I...." Gohan stopped when he saw she was sleeping. Taking another look at her face, he tightened his hold on her. Gia gave a slight smile in her sleep. Feeling her stomach give a leap of joy, at something he had just made apparent. He didn't want to let go either.

Authors note : sorry this was so short. The next chap should be soon! I'd make my day if you reviewed! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Girlfriends amd Shadows

Chapter two : Girlfriends and Shadows

The pair shortly arrived at Gohan's house. The small, round stone house, like she had remembered. Mouth-watering smells floated from the small windows and into both teenagers noses. Gohan abruptly began running, so fast that Gia thought he would drop her. Bursting through the door to his house, he ran to the kitchen.

"Hey mom I'm back!"

"So I've heard, how could I not with all that commotion, slamming doors and such. I take it you've smelled dinner?" ChiChi laughed. "you're so much like your father..." Gia caught a fleeting look of gloom pass Gohan's face. "I'm surprised, you're usually back from training a little later." ChiChi said, stirring a pot of stew, her back turned to the two. Gohan looked at Gia.

"Yeah, well-" Gohan started but was interrupted by his younger sibling, who had just happened to come bouncing in the room.

"Gohan, who's that?" Goten said pointing to Gia.

"Who's who?" Chi Chi asked her back still facing them.

"The girl that Gohan's carrying."

This compelled ChiChi to turn around and see what her younger son was talking about. Turning around she dropped her spoon at the sight.

"Kame! Is that..? Are you...? It can't be ." Gohan smiled at his mother's reaction, it was so very similar to his. ChiChi's eyes were wide open, and as she suddenly realized, her mouth was too. Gia couldn't help but smile at chichi's reaction. She loved surprising people, too much perhaps. After all it was her love of surprising people that had gotten her nearly disabled. She mentally chastised herself for sneaking up on Gohan while he was training, she'd made herself a damsel in distress on her own. She frowned in disgust, here she was helpless, unable to walk, and having to be carried by Gohan. Well... that wasn't so bad. She smiled and came back to reality where chichi was still standing rigid with shock.

"Gohan, who is she!" Goten said pulling on his brother's pants.

"She's a friend of mine...you've never met her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Goten asked in genuine curiosity. This caught Gohan off guard, extremely off guard.

"What! No! I..." Gohan began but was cut off by Gia.

"No way! What makes you think that! I mean really..

"Just friends...th.."

"Yeah! Just friends!" finished the two rambling teens. Chichi raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, that's what you said about Videl!" Goten said suspiciously. A slight blush crept onto Gohan's cheeks.

"Videl? Who is Videl?" Gia inquired.

"Gohan's girlfriend!" Goten answered.

"Oh..." Gia replied a smile plastered on her face.

"But..um..it just sort of happened. We were just friends but then.."

" Then you're still together?" Gia asked not looking at Gohan.

"Yeah, we're still together..." Gohan couldn't imagine this situation getting any worse, but then it did.

"Hey Gohan, ready to study?" A female voice asked form behind.

"Gohan turned around, Gia still in his arms and met the eyes of his steady girlfriend Videl.

Gia noted that the girl standing at the door, didn't look so happy. Could this possibly be the Videl that was mentioned? Videl directed her glare at Gia, but without taking her eyes off of her, began to speak to Gohan.

"Gohan, did you forget our study date...again?" the tone of her voice implied that she already knew he had, and wasn't thrilled about it.

"I-"

"Gohan, this is the _second_ time." She said through gritted teeth. She directed her gaze towards Gohan. "Why do I even bother? I come over here to see you, and all you do is forget. Am I just wasting my time, Gohan?"

"No no, how could you think that? I have an excuse.."

"Oh ho ho! What else is new!"

"I can explain, it's not like last time, you wouldn't believe w-"

"Why don't you try me." Videl walked over to the table, put her books down. She pulled out a chair and sat down, arms crossed. ChiChi turned back to her cooking, already seeing that this could get ugly. Though her son could get out of some pretty sticky situations.

Gohan walked over to the table and pulled a chair out, gently setting Gia down on it. Gia sat back with a soft sigh, sorry to have left the warmth of his body. Sitting down himself, he began to speak of the evening's events.

"...And that's what happened. Videl, if it was anything else, you know I would've been ready. I really do appreciate you coming over here." Gia watched the situation before her eyes, and it was obvious who the dominant one in the relationship was. She found herself surprised at the spunk of the girl, from just looking at her, she never would've guessed, aside from her obviously trained body. She was quite petite, and had innocent looking blue eyes. In short, just a pretty girl you'd expect to always say 'please' and 'thank-you' and curtsey before leaving a room.

But from what she had seen, it was quite the contrary. She was a bit bossy, bold and aggressive. Not evil or anything, just a girl with some attitude, and a lot like Chi-Chi, Gia noted with amusement. But observing the scene before her she couldn't help but feel bad. Videl was obviously angry, and Gia got the feeling that her presence had helped fuel that anger. She put herself in Videl's shoes. A girl going to meet her boyfriend for a study date, comes to his house and sees he has not only forgotten about the date for the second time, but is in the company of another girl. Gia mused, it's wasn't a lot, but just enough to raise suspicion. And then it was decided, she had to help Gohan out.

"Uh..Videl, it's not his fault, I just showed up unannounced, and then got myself injured. If I hadn't showed up, he probably wouldn't have forgotten. You and I both know Gohan, he's just responsible like that." Videl directed her gaze towards Gia.

"And how do you know Gohan?" Gia heard the suspicion in her voice. She knew she had to answer carefully or else Videl would think something was up. She had to make it clear that she and Gohan were just good friends, and nothing else.

"I met Gohan when I was 10, and we were instant friends. But when I was 11, I d-" Gia was interrupted by Chi-Chi dropping something in the back, also noticing a look of panic on Gohan's face. "Well, at 11 I d-" she was interrupted again by Chi-Chi clearing her throat rather loudly, and a little confused at why Gohan's eyes had grown to the size of light bulbs. What was so hush hush about her dying at eleven? Suddenly it hit her. Videl probably didn't know about other world, and all that death junk. Gia wondered, what else didn't she didn't know about. Did she know about Gohan being a saiyan? He_ had_ left out the fact that he'd been a super saiyan when he was explaining how he'd injured her. "When I was eleven, I...moved away. I haven't seen Gohan since then, until today. I figured I'd come into town and see him." Videl looked slightly relieved.

"Oh, well..Gia right?"

"Yup."

" I haven't introduced myself properly yet. Videl Satan."

"Satan? As in Mr. Satan?"

"Yeah, you've heard of him?"

"Of course! He's the guy who challenged Cell! Oh man!" Gia mused, how could she not remember Mr. Satan? That fool actually thought he could beat cell. She had died before cell was beaten, and was put into the south quadrant of other world, where King Kai couldn't help her see what was going on below. But she didn't need to see the play by play as she would soon realize, when it was circulating around other world, that a young boy had triumphed over cell. No names were mentioned, and after a day the news had passed, but she knew it was Gohan. Videl must've been so embarrassed when the world found out that her father was just a clown with a big ego.

"So you know about his defeat of Cell?"

"What are y-" Gia was confused now. "What!" Gohan cut in.

"Yeah, Gia. You must've heard about Mr. Satan's defeat of Cell." Gohan tried to be as subtle as possible. He hoped she had figured out that Videl didn't know about the super saiyan thing.

"Uh..yeah..of course. Of course I do! Heh heh..." Gia tried to hide her shock, Videl actually thought her father was the savior of the world? That couldn't be..could it?

"Well, I gotta go, because my dad will throw a fit If I'm not home soon." Videl got up along with Gohan who then escorted her out of the door. When both of them had gone out of the door, Gia turned to Chi-Chi, who was leaning back on the counter, arms crossed.

"Mr. Satan?" Gia mouthed the question so that no one would over hear. Chi-Chi shook her head and rolled her eyes, and mouthed the word 'Gohan' back.

"Videl doesn't know he's a super saiyan, or a saiyan for the matter." Chi-Chi confirmed Gia's suspicion.

"But how would she know ? Even if he told her he defeated Cell?" Gia tried to keep her voice at a whisper.

"The fight was broadcasted, if he told her he was the boy at the fight, he would have to tell her about him being a supersaiyan."

"She doesn't know anything?"

"All she knows is that he's a very strong fighter, and that he can fly. But even flying isn't significant, because he taught her how to do that."

"Oh, well that explains it. How did Mr. Satan pull it off though?"

"He told everyone that Goku and everyone were just pulling light tricks, and that _they_ were phonies, imagine that. He got away with it too, because the camera equipment broke before the fight was over. So, as far as anyone knows, Mr. Satan _did_ defeat Cell."

"Oh..wow."

"At least I don't have to worry about news cameras and all of that trash bombarding my house. Leading a simple life is quite alright with me." Chi-Chi chuckled.

"Yeah.." Gia turned back around and saw that Gohan and Videl were still standing outside the door. They appeared just as shadows. The taller shadow was leaning in, and the smaller one leaning up..the arms of the smaller one wrapped around the taller one's neck. Gia found that she couldn't move her eyes away. And as the two shadows came together, everything seemed to go in slow motion, painfully slow in fact. But when the two shadows joined, Gia felt something strange, and awful. What was worse, she couldn't explain why. Chi-Chi watched Gia, and instantly knew, with Gia's return, her and Gohan's unfinished business, and Videl, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry I took so long! Hopefully the next chapter should come sooner than this one did.) Thanks for the reviews from The vampire story hunter, bebia, SSGohanStrife, and sara4eva! Much appreciated! 


	3. Old paths

Yellow sun rays filtered in through slightly parted curtains onto tiny mumbles. It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were chirping, green leaves and grass were rustling and the sky was blue.

Unfortunately it was all wasted on someone who was anything but a morning person. She shifted underneath the covers and turned her back to the sunlight. Her problem was temporarily solved until after fast approaching footsteps a loud cheerful voice rang out.

"Time to get up!" The voice obviously belonged to a young child. But she still didn't know who it was, or why a kid was in her bedroom. Pulling a pillow over her fac e she tried to go back to sleep. "It's breakfast time!" She peeked over the pillow, the prospect of food was definitely appealing. Her stomach growled and she sighed.

"Okay, I'm getting up." Sitting up a face started coming into view. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, the face became clear. "Goku?" Gia scratched her head, Goku never used to be that short. Gia squinted, thinking maybe she was still dreaming.

"No, I'm Goten!" His statement took a moment to register, but when it did everything came back to her at light speed. Running into Gohan , getting injured and meeting an angry girlfriend. She didn't remember going to bed though.

"I'm sorry, you just look so much like your father." She got up and he quickly grabbed her hand in a tight embrace any normal little boy wouldn't posses and led her out of the room.

"People tell me that a lot. I've never met him though." Gia looked down on the black spiky head of hair in front of her with a bewildered expression. He'd never met Goku? How was that possible? But before she could ask someone spoke.

"Good Morning." She looked up and met the dark eyes of ChiChi.

"Good Morning." Gia replied. It was then she realized what a mess she must look. When she went to breakfast with her parents her mom was always getting on her back about her appearance. She always said to start the day fresh. Gia didn't care a mite about her appearance most of the time but somewhere along the line her mother must've influenced her. Because as she walked in to breakfast, led by a petite carbon copy of Goku, she felt almost ashamed of the disheveled appearance she was sure she had. "Should I take a shower before I eat?" Chichi shook her head. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"No, I need to talk to you about this now." She pulled out a chair. "Sit down please."

Gia's breath caught in her throat. Was she in trouble? She and Gohan had been in trouble with Chichi before. It wasn't pretty. That was beside the fact that Chichi was just plain intimidating.

Did she want to talk about Gohan? She walked to the chair and sat down. There was only one way to find out. "Have you visited you're parents yet?"

"Um..yes." This threw her off. Where was she going with this? "But they weren't home. I waited and waited. I was wondering if you knew where they were."

"Their on vacation."

"Vacation!" Chichi laughed.

"Yes, vacation. It took me forever to convince them. They needed it. They were devastated about your death."

"Oh." Chichi noticed that Gia seemed to zone out for a second. "I tried so hard to get a message to them. I just never could. But I remembered they didn't know about other world. They probably would've thought I was a ghost anyway."

"Maybe. But now you can do it in person."

"What will I tell them? That I have been living in spiritual world for seven years? That King Kai a strange wise cracking deity found a way to bring me back to life? They're just regular people. It'll throw their whole perception off. I don't want to lie to them."

"And you don't have to. I assume you already know we didn't collect the dragon balls

and wish you back just for that reason right? Your parents would be shocked and maybe scared.

But now since King Kai found a way to revive you it's inevitable. You have to tell them."

"But that would mean..."

"Yes, that would mean you might have to tell them about my family, about them being saiyans."

"Um..wow."

"I trust them. They're good people."

"Thankyou." Chichi smiled.

"Goku trained with King Kai." Gia caught a sad glint enter her eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to. I was in the South quadrant most of the time. It was a wild trip to the North though." Gia laughed.

"Oh! I wanted to asked if you injury is feeling any better."

"I'm fine. I heal quickly anyway, I think a good rest was all I needed."

" Good. I'm glad to hear it. But I wanted to talk to you about something else as well."

"Something else?"

"Yes. What are you planning on doing? Where are you going to live?"

"Well, I was planning on staying in my parent's house. I'll find a job somewhere."

"That's not good enough."

"Wha-"

"You need an education. Your schooling is very important. And it wouldn't be wise to neglect your studies. Also, I don't think a teenage girl should be living in a house by herself. Not that I don't trust you. But it wouldn't be proper. You are still a child." Gia almost retorted but thought better of it. There was no winning against Chichi. "I've already thought out the sleeping arrangements. And I'll register you at Orange High School. Gohan goes there."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to, your future is important. And I won't stand idly by and watch you ruin it. Bulma already volunteered to take you shopping for school clothes. And if all goes as planned you should start school in a week. Okay?" Gia's head was spinning.

"Um, okay." Chichi, looking immensely satisfied got up an walked out of the room.

Goten, who Gia had just realized had been sitting there the whole time eating looked up.

"So you 're going to school with Gohan?" Gia looked at the big stack of pancakes on his plate.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Gia had barely seen Gohan all day. Chichi had sent him out on errands. Goten was a big ball of energy and Gia found it easy to like him. Then when early evening arrived so did Gohan. Goten ran to the door when Gohan came. It was clear he looked up to his older brother. After greeting his mother and brother he went over to Gia and sat down on the couch with her, still elated that she was back. He had lost a best friend when she died. Now that she was back he couldn't be happier. The only thing that was nagging him at the back of his mind was where they had left off. But it was a small nag. It was a childhood crush, that's all.

"So, how's your day been?" He put his hands behind his head and laid back.

"Interesting." Gia extended her hand. "Hi roomie."

"What?"

"I live here. For now anyway." Gohan couldn't stop himself from smiling. "I think I'm taking Goten's room. And he's sleeping in with you. I don't mind sleeping on the floor though."

"Sleep on the floor! You're our guest." There was some amusement in his eyes as he talked. "Goten won't mind, and neither do I."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Gia teased. Gohan smiled. "Then you don't mind when I tell you that I'm going to your school too?" Gohan's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Really. You can thank your mom." Gohan chuckled. He knew how his mom was about education. He almost laughed at the thought of his mother scolding Gia about her studies. Gia had always been the one to avoid studying. She had always abandoned them for her a quick jaunt with him, time inside her headphones, or hard training. Gohan remembered having to grudgingly say no to her mischievous plans so that he could study. He was always studying, thanks to his mother who was a bit overzealous in her dream for him to become a scholar. Though he sometimes harbored incensed feelings towards her for that, he knew she just wanted the best for him. "Do you have anything to do right now?" Gia asked.

"No. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yup. Are you in a sparring mood?" Gohan nodded. This was going to be a blast.

It was a perfect night for sparring, the air was crisp and clear. The clearing was illuminated by the shining half moon and stars. Suddenly two balls of light fell from the sky and into the grass. From one ball of light a tall young man rolled out, from the other a young woman tumbled out.

Sprawled out on the grass for the second time in her visit she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Gohan did the same. After a short time they got up again and fell into their stances.

She moved in first, with her arm outstretched and fist ready. He easily caught it and went to sweep her. She saw it coming an flipped over him, using his shoulders to flip herself up. However, when she hit the ground she was immediately knocked back by one of his kicks. She tumbled backwards in the grass but got up quickly and ran to him faking him out with a half-punch. On his lag time she caught him with a spinning round house kick.

"Tricky." Gohan said through the damp bangs of his mussed hair.

"Like always." She smirked and advanced, ready with another kick. But this time Gohan saw it and caught that too, throwing her forward and straight into him. They both toppled to the ground and Gia lay ungracefully on top of him and him under her. Gohan and Gia both realized the stigma in the sitiuation. But he Gohan couldn't help himself from falling victim to her heady scent. They were both sweaty and the air suddenly became thick with tension and their body heat. His face was practically buried in the nape of her neck and his lips almost touching the skin.

Gia lost herself in the sudden body contact, feeling his firm abdominal muscles beneath her stomach. She shook with gentle tremors from the light touch of his hands on her legs. Finding she was disappointed when Gohan noticed where he was touching and moved his hands from the back of her thighs. The air around them almost palpable. It was sweet and hot like cotton candy slowly melting against both of their tongues. Gohan couldn't take it anymore. His overly acute senses were being flooded with her, and quickly whetting his libido. In that moment he wanted so badly to put his hands back and touch her again. He liked the way she shivered, maybe a little too much. A loud sound tore them from the trance. They both looked up. It was thunder. Gia tumbled off of him, blushing profusely. "I'm so sorry." Gohan sat up.

"No, I'm sorry. I-" Gohan was cut off by another roar of thunder. The rain followed quickly, the fast falling droplets lit up by lightning. "We better get going." The duo got up and ran as fast as they could to the house.

"How did your sparring go?" Chi asked as she placed a bowl of rice in front of everyone at the table.

"Fine!" Both teenagers answered hurriedly and in unison. Chichi raised an eyebrow.

Gohan noticed Gia hadn't looked at him since that fiasco in the clearing. He mentally smacked himself, thinking she probably thought he was a pervert now or something. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He looked up from his bowl.

"Gohan, did you do you're homework?"

"Uh...yeah." Across from him, Gia was zoning out in her rice, mentally scolding herself as well. She felt ashamed for letting him make her feel that way. She was supposed to be a platonic friend. She was angry with herself for acting like she wanted him. She didn't right?

She sighed, thinking that she'd probably just ruined the nature of their friendship. She came back to the present to hear Chichi talking and caught a tidbit.

"You two haven't changed at all. Sparring for hours." Gia dropped her chopsticks.

"Um...sorry." Gia went back into her thoughts. Managing to hear Chichi say something about sparring being less important than studying. Dinner passed slowly, and soon it was time for bed. Chichi stayed after them to clean up, and as she cleared the dishes she realized. Gia hadn't smiled once during dinner and Gohan had only had one helping.

(A/N: And the plot thickens... I think I'm on a roll! I updated my other story and now this one! Yay! PLEASE review, I always like hearing what you think! Until next time then. )


	4. Bathing in Nostalgia

"_You teach me how to fly and shoot those cool lights out my hands like you and I'll teach you a few dance steps."_

"_No, no that's okay. I'll teach you for free. I might not be a good teacher though."_

"_Please! You 're ten and practically a genius! And I'm not surprised, with all that studying you do."_

"_Yeah well...this is different. It's using your body not your brain er...sometimes."_

"_Right. You don't want to learn how to dance?"_

"_Pfft, I know how to dance!" The young boy blushed. His female companion tilted her head, fixing him with an intense stare. "Uh, sorta." The girl continued to stare. "Fine! I don't know how to dance."_

"_I didn't think so. You never dance when I put the radio on."_

"_I do too. You just miss it every time." _

"_How convenient. I don't miss that sad excuse for dancing you do. Head bopping doesn't count." The boy ignored the slight._

"_Who said?"_

"_I did. Now come on Gohan!" She laced her fingers in his. He stared apprehensively at their intertwined hands. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_It's called ballroom dancing, the basics. It may seem stupid but it's just to get you in the flow." She closed in the space between them a little more._

"_Are the partners usually this close?" Gia sighed._

"_You can't be nervous Gohan. Just enjoy yourself, that's what it's about." He inhaled._

"_Okay."_

"_I promise I don't have cooties." She said, acting braver than she was. Gohan laughed._

"_Right. So I'll meet you tomorrow in this spot?"_

"_Are you agreeing to teach me?" She beamed._

"_I'll try."_

"_Thank-you so much!" Gohan smiled. She was such a strange girl, but he couldn't help liking her. _

Gohan awoke with a smile. He had dreamt about her again. She'd been the first he'd ever taught. Suddenly he remembered teaching Videl how to fly, remembering how her question had stung him at first. Back then he'd been convinced it was some cruel sort of deja vu. But he realized he really liked her quite a bit. He never expected to feel like he did for her, but he was grateful for her intrusion into his heart. Videl slowly faded from his mind as he moved through his morning rituals, the night's dreams ran through his head. All of which involved Gia in some way.

But even as he thought back to the pleasant dreams he'd just had about her, the nightmares he used to have about her death came to him as well. There was a place he never wanted to go again, the day he found out she'd died.

And for a while after that, he'd had nothing but nightmares about her. About how he didn't save her, how she didn't save herself.

He remembered being angry with her for a long time. As far as he'd known, she was too tough to crack. She was so strong in her resolve, (which is how she always talked him into things) to the point where he'd thought her almost invincible. Invincible like his father.

He fastened his hands to the side of the sink. Memories of his father haunted him more, because unlike Gia, it was certain he father's death was directly his fault. For some time after that he'd fallen into a depression of sorts, knowing that his father would never be coming back because of him. His dreams had been filled with his fathers face as he sacrificed his life yet again, for the world. It was so vivid, a spiky halo of golden hair dancing with the energy around him, two fingers to his head in the clever maneuver of instant transmission. It was strange, even with his immense sadness Gohan felt proud. His father had died like the crafty fighter he was, a true representation. But that was all past. He was sure his father would want him just to live on happily and not dwell on it. Those nightmares had morphed into pacific dreams of fond memories he'd had with his Dad and the nightmares about Gia had left him, leaving behind fond memories with her as well. Even at the young age of eleven it was obvious they had a relationship in bloom, one fated to be more than friendship at some point. He wondered if that same fate still existed and his thoughts automatically went back to the other night and how good it felt to have her so close. He felt awful about it, Videl didn't deserve that. He was serious about Videl and cringed at the thought of ruining what they had.

But still the thoughts about the other night vexed him. She'd felt so soft, so solid, so _real_.

It was like dreaming, after years of her absence when she was so close to him it was almost too much not to touch her. He began lose himself in his thoughts as he recalled how heavy and overwhelming the mingling of their scents were, how her curvaceous form had been pressed against him, how he could practically _taste_ her...but he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a squeal.

"Ah!" He turned quickly, in the process landing on his butt on the damp linoleum floor.

It was then he noticed the sound of the shower running. A explosion of laughter sounded from behind the shower curtain and Gohan looked over just in time to see a hand pull it back.

"Gia?"

"Yes Gohan!" she sang his name out and the vibrato crescendoed in the bathroom acoustics. A few giggles followed and Gohan continued to stare at the closed shower curtain.

"What's so funny?" He smiled and got up from the floor.

"You and your not-so-gracefulness." Gia sighed and sank against the wall letting the water rinse her off. She hugged her scrubbing brush close to her, exhaling shakily. She had to pretend this wasn't happening. She had to keep the conversation going, make a joke, _something_.

Something to distract herself from the current situation. After the other night, her being naked in the shower and having Gohan a few feet away was a little much.

"Hey, you startled me. Why'd you scream?" Gia sighed. Leave it to Gohan to be dense at the worst times. He was so smart, but so oblivious. She ran her pruny fingers through her hair.

The kink in the current situation would most likely hit him soon. She almost wanted to be out there, just to see how red his face would get.

"The same reason, you startled me. I didn't expect to see anyone in the bathroom while I was showering. Thank Kami for fast reflexes, if I'd pulled the curtains back any slower you'd have probably seen some boobage."

"Boobage?" Gohan asked no one in particular. Then he realized. All the blood rose to his cheeks. Gia was naked only a few feet away from him. _Naked!_ He backed away, their fiasco in the woods playing over and over again in his head. How could he be so thick? He's walked in on her showering and had actually begun to hold a conversation with her! Now she probably thought he was even more of a pervert. And her peculiar word forced itself back into his brain. Boobage. The last thing he needed was to have thoughts of her breasts floating around his head. His back hit the wall and he felt blindly for a knob. It was already becoming a long day.

"Gohan?"

"Y-yes?"

"Could you pass me that green towel over there?" Gohan snapped his head over in the direction of the tub and spoke to the closed shower curtain.

"Um...what?"

"The green towel behind you. Could you pass that to me? An arm popped through the side of the shower curtain. Gohan calmed himself down. He'd been through much worse things right? Still, Frieza and Cell were one thing this was another. He handed the towel to her. "I'm nervous Gohan." The shower curtain stirred.

"Why?"

"I haven't been to school in seven years. Heck, I haven't been around normal people for seven years. Other world was fun and I met more kinds of creatures and people than I'd meet anywhere else, but highschool is a whole other galaxy."

"It really is."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, It really is like another galaxy. I'm still getting used to it."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you."

"Do you honestly think so?"

"I know so." Gia stepped out of the shower wrapped in her green towel. Her wet hair dripping a trail of water as she walked over to Gohan. She took him into a tight hug in a silent thankyou. He easily returned it, very comfortable with her closeness. "And if it gets tough, you always have me."

"We'll get through it together."

"Exactly." Gia enjoyed theses moments most. When there was nothing to be figured out, no strange sexual tension, no strife, just understanding. "And um..I'm sorry about walking in on you. I didn't expect anyone to be in here, it happened so fast and I just started talking, I didn't think-"

"That I might want to be naked alone?" she snickered. "Don't worry about it, I didn't mind you in here. I welcome the company." She finished her lie. Oh, she had minded. But better to fib a a little than to increase the strain between them. Gohan gave a wry smile. He'd seen the lie very clearly in her eyes, but was thankful for something to ameliorate the tension.

It was at that time she really understood how much she'd missed. It wasn't like when she'd first arrived in the woods and realized Gohan had grown up. As she continued to hug him close, she laughed, thinking about how they used to be eye-level. How they used to topple and roll in the grass together with nothing in the background but innocence. How when she met him at ten and there had been something so different about him. He'd tried to hide it all at first. But in the end it all came out.

"_You're different than other boys Gohan."_

"_Different?" He looked at her, nervous about what she was going to say._

"_You're so obedient to your mom and you're such a good fighter." Gohan was immediately relieved, she didn't know. But he didn't know she wasn't finished. "And you did something I've never seen before. What exactly is a kamehameha? Or Masenko? That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! Does it hurt? How do you do it?" He stared slack-jawed. She had seen him training. How was he going to explain himself? _

"_I...I don't..how.."_

"_Are you alright?" Things his mother mentioned about people finding out about his saiyan heritage, powers and ventures to save the world ran through his head. What if she didn't like him anymore?_

"_You don't think it's weird?" _

"_I 've never seen anything like it before, but I think it's cool!" He suddenly faced a decision. Should he lie to her? Or should he take a risk and let her in? The choice was clear._

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

Gohan thought about the past as well, as he hugged her closer to his body. He smiled. When did she actually start looking like a girl? Did he really miss that much? Her voice belonged to a woman, her face was discreetly more feminine, but her smell was still so much of a tomboy.

Her facial expressions were still crude and her manner was still unladylike. He thanked Kami for small miracles, imagining the predicament he'd be in if she was a completely different person. He could still recall her philosophy on wearing dresses.

"_Don't you dare say a word Gohan." Gohan smiled at the girl who was giving him a stare almost equivalent to his mother's._

"_What? I was just saying that you looked n-"_

"_Don't."_

"_I-"_

"_Just don't."_

"_Youlooknice!" He blurted it out before she had a chance to stop him._

"_Damn you." _

"_Hey, you'll get in trouble."_

"_I don't care if I get in trouble. I'm in a damn dress." _

"_You know what my mom will do if she hears you talk like that." Even as he said it he smiled, she was miserable in her pink puffy-sleeved dress. But something about her attitude and the sight of her in a dress was laughable. "Besides, you really do look nice."_

"_Will you quit that? I do not look nice. I'm trapped in this...this thing! All this is, is cruel and unusual punishment." She fiddled with the ribbon around her waist, trying to untie to perfect little bow. Unfortunately, in her agitation she made it into a knot. "Damnit!"_

Gohan and Gia were both brought back to the present when someone started knocking very loudly on the bathroom door.

"Breakfast is on the table!" They quickly parted, only this time with no regrets from a close encounter.

A/N: This was one of the less eventful chapters. Sorry, but I wanted you all to gain a feel for the relationship between the two. I'm having a ball writing this, I hope you're having fun reading it. As always reviews are extremely welcome! If you see anything I should work on that would be great too. Until next time lovelies, Tata!


	5. Ignition

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock sounded in a shrill alert, letting the residents of the son house know that it was time to get up.

"What is that?" Goten said with his hands to his ears. The young boy's sleep had been intercepted yet again. Every morning he would awake two hours early to the grating sound of the alarm clock, startled and ruffled with no clue as to what was happening, but with realization that it was just the stupid alarm clock quickly following. Why did Gohan have to get up so early anyway? He mused. He threw the covers off, got out of bed and started over to his brother's bed, ready to carry out his morning ritual of waking him up. Not once had Gohan awaken to the alarm, not once. He was about to shake his brother awake when a voice stopped him in midstep.

Gohan can you stop that thing!" Goten looked to where the voice had come from to find a very annoyed looking Gia in the doorway. Goten shrugged.

"It never wakes him up."

"I was in the other room and _I_ heard it."

"Well he never hears it."

"No offense, but your brother sleeps like a log."

"I'll go wake him up." Goten walked over to his brother and shook him by the shoulders. Gohan's eyes opened and he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well look who's awake." He yawned and stood up tuning of the alarm clock on top of his dresser, and muttering a sleepy 'thanks' to his brother.

"Nice hair." Gohan said as he observed the disaster that was Gia's hair.

"At least I'm not narcoleptic. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"I don't think you want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, you might be late to class."

"Class? Wha- Oh shi-" She looked at Goten. "I mean gosh!" Gohan shook his head. "I totally forgot!" She rushed from the room.

"Gohan?"

"Yes Goten?"

"What does narcoleptic mean?"

Gohan spread some jelly on his toast, watching Gia through the pitcher of apple juice in the middle of the table. He took a bite, with a loud crunch that almost echoed around the small room.

"Could you not crunch so loud?" Gia said not even looking at him. He could see through the sepia colored beverage that she was more concerned with trying to pull up the low dip of her shirt.

"Calm down." She continued to pull at the front of her shirt, frowning in frustration at her cleavage. She stared for a couple of moments at her heart shaped belt buckle and sighed. "Calm down Gia. You look good. I have to admit that I was surprised at your clothing choice bu-"

"My clothing choice? More like Bulma's clothing choice. But she was so nice and so generous, I didn't have the heart to say no."

"I don't know, I think Bulma has great fashion sense. You should see my Great Saiya-"

"If you two don't start off to school now, you'll be late to class." Chichi said as she walked in the kitchen with Goten following on her heels. He changed direction quickly when he saw food on the table.

"Are you going to finish your toast Gia?"

"Now, Goten..." Chichi gave him a warning stare.

"It's okay, I wasn't going to finish it anyway. Here kid." she handed him her toast and slid her jacket on. Gohan stood up.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

When the pair arrived at the school the tension was almost palpable. Gohan started off only to be stopped by a hand encircling his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see a nervous Gia.

Um...how does my hair look?" Gohan rolled his eyes.

"You will be fine." He got in back of her and pushed her towards the front doors. When they entered, Gia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The school was busy with people obviously in a hurry to get to class, little groups here and there filling the halls with the sound of chatter. There were actually people her age and it felt nice.

"This won't be so bad."

"There's the Gia I know!"

The day moved at a surprisingly fast pace and Gia was almost grateful Chichi had enrolled her.

Almost, until a big pile of chemistry homework landed in front of her.

"Oh, this is just great." She let her head fall to her desk.

"I haven't seen you around here before." She lifted her head at the sound of the voice to meet two blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm new." The young man reached one hand up to comb through his long golden locks and smiled, flexing his biceps and his pecks that were threatening to pop out of his extremely tight sleeveless shirt. Gia rolled her eyes.

"Where ya from?"

"I..uh..um." Gia tried to think quickly.

"Speechless? No worries babe, I have that affect on about every chick I meet." Gia was ready to retort, or just move to another seat. "Oh no! Don't get me wrong, it was just a joke babe." He quickly said, noticing that she wasn't the least bit amused. She relaxed, though part of her felt he really was a kind of serious. He had an air of conceit that made her want to give him a piece of her mind. But she had to admit, he _was_ pretty good-looking. "So really, where are you from babe?" She cringed at the name he seemed to have adopted for her, but said nothing.

"The north." She was satisfied with her answer and he seemed to be too. She doubted he really even cared anyway.

"Are all the chicks in the north as hot as you?" She felt like she should be insulted. Was that the only reason he talked to her? She seriously contemplated just leaving, and giving him nothing but a red hand print on the cheek to remember her by. She considered laughing it off, like she usually did in awkward situations. Or maybe she would just play along. She honestly didn't know what to say, this was so...new. She heard a cough in the far distance. She turned around to see a blonde girl with an exasperated look on her face.

"Don't worry about him, he hits on all the girls like that. He's such a pig." She giggled.

"Why don't you just mind your business Erasa!"

"Why don't you leave her alone!"

"What if she doesn't want me to leave her alone?"

"Of course she does! Don't you!" Erasa looked at Gia expectantly.

"Uh..I..-" This wasn't going as smoothly as she'd hoped. "Um-"

"Gia! Getting a little chatty?"

"No I-"

"Do you think it funny to interrupt my class?"

"That's not ti at all I just...there was so much homework and I started talking..."

"So you think I give too much homework?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Gia said wearily.

"Oh okay, then I'll make sure to give you more..."

"Wait, no, I-"

"In detention." The teacher slapped a pink slip on her desk and smiled contentedly. "See you after school." Gia was dumbstruck. How did this happen? Chi-chi was going to kill her.

"Man, that's tough." Sharpener said. The teacher turned around and slapped a pink slip on his desk as well. "Shit!" The teacher spun around within a second of his outburst.

"Would you like to make that two detentions?" Sharpener just stared ahead. "I thought so." The teacher continued on with the lecture.

"What a bitch." Erasa whispered, careful not to be heard.

"Well at least we have detention together." Sharpener wiggled his eyebrows anf Gia fought the urge to laugh. This school thing might not be so bad. She had to admit that she liked Erasa already and she even had taken a liking to Sharpener. This day was turning out to be a good one and maybe her night would be too if she found a way to avoid the wrath of Chi-chi. She looked at her detention slip. And that would not be easy.

"What do you mean she's living with you?"

"Calm down Videl."

"I will not!" Videl swatted him hard.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why the hell do you think!" She punched him in the shoulder. It didn't hurt him but Gohan had to admit that she was quite strong. He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit with him. People were beginning to stare at them. He glanced at his lunch tray and then back at her.

"Why are you acting like this?" His dark eyes voiced the question all by themselves and it was enough to almost make her feel guilty. Almost, but not quite. He was so clueless.

"What is there not to get!" Gohan was exasperated. He really didn't understand why she was making such a big deal of it. Gia was his friend, that was all. He ignored the tiny part of his brain that told him otherwise. Why couldn't Videl just tell him what was wrong? He sighed. Women.

"Gia is just a friend." Videl became even more suspect. His statement was completely unprovoked.

"The hell she is! I didn't even ask and here you are at the ready to defend to innocense of this so called platonic relationship. It's on your mind Gohan. I know it. You know just what I'm getting at. Something is going on between you two!"

"Videl, that's ridiculous! You know I'm with you."

"Right, until that hussy came around." Videl said sourly.

"Hey, that's not fair. You don't even know her."

"So now you're defending her! Well, that's just great!"

"I won't be sorry for defending my friend. Because that is all she is!"

"Really! Then why did I walk in on you holding her like that!" Videl stood up again.

"I told you already, she got injured and I was carrying her, that's all. You would rather me have had her walk on a bad leg?"

"Yes." Videl said simply. Gohan sighed. She was being impossible. "I don't like it, Gohan. Even if you are telling the truth, what if things change between you two? What happens to me? Don't I matter to you Gohan?"

"You know you do. And things won't change, I promise. The only one for me is you." Gohan ignored slight twinge in his chest. Why did it feel like that was a lie? Videl rested her head on his chest, still very angry. But not with Gohan, with that whore who'd moved into his house. As if on cue Gia came walking up to them with two familiar faces.

"Hey, guys!" Gia noticed the mood. "Is this a bad time?" Videl was about to answer 'yes' but before she could Gohan had said no. Gia, Sharpner and Erasa sat down.

"So you met Sharpner and Erasa."

"Yeah I did. But the rest of class didn't go so well." Gia added with smile.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

"See for yourself." Gia handed him the pink slip. Gohan took the slip and looked at it like it was something foreign. It was just as well, he was always such a good boy, he'd probably never seen one in his life. His moth fell open.

"You can't be serious." He muttered to himself. How had she managed to get a detention on the first day? He smiled, thing really hadn't changed that much. He looked up at Gia and his smile quickly disappeared as soon as he thought of his mother.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't deserve it."

"Yeah, she gave it to her for no good reason. Ms. Yamata is a real bitch." Erasa said while stealing a orange slice from Gohan's tray.

"My mom is going to kill you." he said gravely.

"I know." Gia looked at the table.

"Wait, you guys live together!" Sharpner asked aghast. Gohan quickly glanced at Videl.

"Yeah." Erasa's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She glanced at Videl who was lounging on Gohan and scowling in Gia's direction. An awkward silence settled, a silence filled with questions no one was brave enough to ask.

"So Gohan, how come you didn't tell us you lived with such a hottie?" Sharpner cut in.

If anything, it made the atmosphere worse.Gia's face turned an odd shade of scarlet, Erasa glared at him from across the table, Videl, if possible, deepened her scowl, Gohan sat with his mouth agape and Sharpner was none the wiser. The blonde reached across the table and took Gia's hand in his. "Maybe I'll get to know you better in detention." Gohan frowned, finding he didn't quite like the attention Sharpner was giving her. Could he be jealous? He sighed, confused with the things he was feeling. Gia withdrew her hand, blushing.

"You act as if it's a good thing."

"It could be babe." He added with a wink. Erasa rolled her eyes.

"You're disgusting."

"Mind your business Erasa!" Sharpner said. Erasa just scoffed.

"But really, this detention might be the end of me."

And she was pretty much right. When she returned home after an interesting detention Chichi had more than a few words for her.

"What did you think you were doing!" Chichi could've paced a groove into the kitchen floor. Gia just stared ahead. "I didn't send you to that school so you could slack!" Chi-chi put her hands on her hips. This had never happened with Gohan. The decision was easy, she would have to nip this in the bud. "No more training." Gia quickly turned to Chichi. Was she insane? No training because she got a measly little detention?

"What!" Chi-chi whipped around, not expecting the outburst. "But that's not fair!"

Gia didn't care that Chi-chi would probably kill her for talking back, she had to say something.

"It wasn't even my fault! That teacher was totally wrong!"

"I'll have you know that the educational system-"

"Isn't perfect!" Chi-chi was aghast. Gohan never talked back. Chi-chi realized that this would be a different deal, as girls often are.

"With a mouth like that, I'm not surprised you got a detention." Gia closed her mouth.

"You are under _my_ roof, so will follow my rules. This is non negotiable. And there will be no talking back. I know your parents raised you better than that. If you seem to have forgotten some of your manners while you were in other world, I will fix that. NO monkey business will be tolerated in school. I take you in and you thank me like this..."

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now about your punishment. There will be no training until your report card comes, understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, you may go." Gia got up and quickly left the kitchen. It wasn't long before she ran into Gohan.

"You okay?" He asked as he stretched out on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"I guess. That detention wasn't all that bad. Sharpner was there, so it wasn't boring." she shrugged. Gohan turned to her.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"You do?" Gia raised an eyebrow, was it her or was Gohan a little too interested?

"Sure, but just as a friend. I think he and Erasa are smitten though." Gohan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"And mom?"

"Well, she wasn't too pleased. No training until my report card comes."

"Aw man."

"My sentiments exactly. Come to think of it, where's your dad? Maybe he could get me off the hook, he always understood about training." Gohan's expression changed drastically. Gia noticed but didn't understand.

"He's not here." He said darkly.

"Oh okay, do you know when he'll be back?" Gohan concentrated on the wall on front of him. He swallowed and continued.

"He's not coming back." he felt like his hear was made of lead, his body felt heavy. He felt like it was taking a great effort just to breathe, and everything was moving in slow motion.

"What?" Gia asked quietly. She was getting the feeling something wasn't right. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Goku the whole time she'd been there. She was slowly connecting the dots. "No.."

"Cell, I-" Gohan took a breath. "I defeated Cell, but cell took my father with him. And it was all my fault."

"No..."

"I couldn't stop myself. I just kept on. It was all my fault." Gia couldn't even move. She didn't quite understand the story Gohan was trying to tell but she understood one thing, Goku was dead.

"That bastard." She put her hands over her eyes. How could this have happened? And to such a good man?

"No, it was my fault." Gohan wanted her to punch him, yell at him or something. She wasn't reacting the right way. He wanted her to scream at him, to be angry at him because as far as he was concerned it was what he deserved. Instead she hugged him. "No, it was _my_ fault."

"I don't blame you, I could never blame you." Her voice was muffled by his shoulder.

"But I'm the reason."

"Maybe, but I still couldn't blame you. But that's not important." He felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck, he felt her heart beating rapidly, mirroring his. "What's important is that you move on. Goku would want that." Her voice was shaky as she spoke and he thought that perhaps she was close to tears. But when she pulled away she wasn't crying, but she continued to cling to him. "I'm sorry Gohan." He only embraced her, thankful for the comfort. Just then Videl entered his thoughts, and he thought about how she would be in the same situation. He realized it wouldn't be the same. Things with Gia were just different, a wonderful kind of different.

(A/N: Uh oh...are things changing? I already have the pieces of the next chapter swirling in my head. I'm happy I finally updated this though. Expect the next chapter to be different, I plan on really getting into the conflict. So stay tuned! Reviews welcome as always.)


	6. The Color of Confusion

Gia walked down the hall, stomach rumbling. Maybe Chi-chi would be lenient this time. Since their last talk some weeks ago Chi-chi had taken to sending her to her room without a snack, until she finished her homework. Maybe it was because she'd acquired two more detentions since then, or maybe it was the workout incident. Gia swore up and down the pranks hadn't been hers, and that was mostly true. If possible the punishment had been much worse at one time. It wasn't only until a couple of days ago when she brought home a perfect paper in biology that Chi-chi had eased up. She still couldn't train but she'd been on the best behavior she could manage, determined to gain the privilege back. But yesterday she found herself succumbing to the need to train. She'd thought it'd be a kind of a loophole, to do some pushups and neglect her studies for a couple of minutes. But pushups progressed into jumping jacks which turned into a few punches and kicks ending in a full out shadow sparring match. So caught up in something she hadn't been able to do for weeks , she didn't notice a very livid Chichi standing behind her. She was caught red handed, sweaty and out of breath. Now sentenced to find an after school club, to keep her out of trouble she crept down the hall to sneak a snack. She checked the kitchen and found it empty, much to her delight. She was almost finished preparing a sandwich when her luck ran out.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room!" Goten said.

"Shh!" Why did he have to be so loud about everything? "No."

"Yes you are." Trunks said as he entered behind his best friend. Gia had to admit that even from the bit of knowledge she'd gained of Trunks before she was killed, this one was exceedingly different. The Trunks she'd known had been quiet, kind and respectful. Perhaps broken by the traumatic events in his world. But this was the present and Trunks wasn't even a mite like his future self. He had something to say about everything, a knack for making mischief,

and an obnoxious attitude he undoubtedly got from his father. Though he reminded her of herself when she was smaller, she was loathe to admit it.

"Fine, you win. Now, shoo I'm trying to make something to eat." she said grumpily.

"Ooooooh..." Goten said, with wide eyes. He knew as well as anyone in the Son house that if she was caught she'd face dire consequences."

"You're not supposed to be doing that." Trunks said in a sing-songy voice. But unlike his friend he wore a smile, as if the mere prospect of trouble caused him joy.

"No you're not." A voice snapped from behind her. It was none other than Chichi. Gia whipped around, with sandwich in hand.

"I...was only fixing them a snack. See?" she handed one half to each child. Chichi crossed her arms. She honestly didn't know what to do with the girl. She had no respect for the rules and was constantly usurping her authority. The boys were never this tiring. She looked at Trunks and Goten, holding their sandwich halves, an idea occurring to her. She smiled at her own brilliance, constructing the plan in her head.

"Oh. Okay then." Gia raised an eyebrow, Chichi bought it? But of course she really hadn't. After years of feeding saiyans, she knew better than to think a sandwich halve could satisfy such an intense hunger. But for now she would let this disregard for authority go unchecked. Because what she had in store for Gia would make up for that and more. "And why don't you make yourself a sandwich while you're in here, I know you must be starving." Had she finally snapped? Gia was starting to get a little scared.

"Yeah I am...uh...thankyou." Gia said, extremely thrown off.

"Think nothing of it dear, I want nothing but your happiness." Gia didn't miss the wicked edge to her voice. Now it was certain, she was in deep trouble.

Gohan flew slowly to his destination. He didn't know why he was about to do this. He tried to talk himself into just going back home, this whole thing was insane. His mixed feelings were getting worse everyday he didn't do something about them and now he was going to do just that. These were times he really wished his father were still alive. It was always so easy to talk to him. He'd considered going to Piccolo, but he'd never had to deal with women romantically. He probably wasn't even attracted to women. Although a woman had been attracted to him that day he learned how to drive. He never spoke of it, unless coerced into talking about it when Goku would tease him about it. But those days were over, his father was gone. He saw no other option, he would have to talk to Vegeta. He was greeted at the door by Bulma. She pulled her goggles off of her eyes and onto her head.

"What a wonderful surprise!" She smiled and let him in. He sat down on the couch and she sat one the one opposite him. "So to what do I owe this visit? I hope it's no bad news about your Great Saiyaman suit."

"No, not at all. It's fine, I actually haven't needed to use it for a while."

"Oh and I'm not surprised. The city's been unusually free of crime. So what do you need hon?"

"I was wondering if Vegeta was around. I need to talk to him." He said quietly.

"Really? Well, I'll tell where he's not. He not in that godforsaken gravity chamber. I finally convinced him to play golf with my father." She said, looking very pleased with herself.

"Golf?" Gohan pictured him hunched over a golf club, plaid pants and all, and fought the urge to laugh. As if reading his mind Bulma went on.

"I couldn't get him to wear the plaid pants though. He absolutely refused, threatened to wipe out the human race, you know that bit. That's fine though, the plaid pants were more of a little treat for me!" She laughed. "Yeah well anyway, you'll find him in the backyard."

Gohan followed the sounds of yelling and sure enough, there was Vegeta.

"You filthy cheating-"

"Now Vegeta, don't get mad at me because you can't get the ball into the hole."

" How dare you! I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"You're hitting it too hard, you have to tap it gently." Mr. Breifs did just that, causing the ball to fall neatly into the hole. "See?" This only seemed to make the saiyan angrier, and he fired a few more insults before tying the golf club in a knot and taking his leave. Gohan rolled his eyes. Of course he had to catch Vegeta in a worse mood than the one he was perpetually in.

Vegeta walked right past him in his rage, and Gohan followed him in to the building. The older saiyan burned a path down the hall, but Gohan followed. Vegeta looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want brat?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?" Vegeta demanded impatiently.

"I uh..um." Though his pace slowed considerably, he kept on walking.

"Spit it out!"

"Girls."

Meanwhile Gia sat at the table enjoying her sandwich. Trunks and Goten had left for Capsule Corp and Chichi left for the market. She sighed contentedly, a nap was in order. Just then the door violently flew open. She got into her fighting stance, ready for what ever it was.

"Where's Gohan!"

"Oh it's just you." Gia sat back down. Videl narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me? I've been calling all day, and Gohan hasn't been returning my calls!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Gia asked, clearly annoyed. Over the past few weeks Videl had made it painfully clear that she'd didn't like her and the feeling was mutual.

"Where's Gohan?"

"I don't know, he left before I woke up."

"Liar."

"What?"

"I know you know where Gohan is. You're just trying to keep him away from me." Videl had had enough. Who did she think she was? Moving into her boyfriends house, hanging around him all the time...

"Whoa, paranoid much?"

"Oh, that's what you would like me to believe, isn't it? That I'm just imagining things! I know what you're up to!"

"I'm not up to anything Videl. Are you really that threatened by me?" Gia smiled, knowing her comment would make the girl even angrier.

"You wish, don't you know that Gohan is only interested in pretty, smart girls? Not stupid whores like you!"

"You don't know anything about me!" Gia stood up, so angry she almost lost her balance. "If he likes such pretty girls, why did he pick you?"

"You better take that back if you want to stay in piece."

"Are you nuts! I've done nothing to you!"

"Whatever, just keep your filthy hands off of him!" Gia took a step forward.

"Look you crazy bitch, I don't know where you're getting these ideas. But I'm not trying to take him away from you. We are just friends! That's all we'll ever be." Gia added sadly. "I've tried to be friendly, I've tried so hard to get along with you! But you are just determined to make me out to be some man-stealing monster. Why don't you just trust Gohan? He'd never do anything to hurt you."

"It's you I don't trust."

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Fine. No one can say I didn't try."

"I see your sincerity for what it is, an act."

"That's your problem." It was taking all of her self control not to throw the petite girl against the nearest wall, over and over again.

"It a problem I intend to solve." Videl spat.

"Gee, I can't wait." Gia glared and Videl took her leave, slamming the door behind her.

Gia sat down, tired out. Was Gohan and her situation really that obvious? Videl had no reason to be so protective, her and Gohan were just friends, right? Then why did it feel so awful to see Videl and Gohan together? Why did she constantly have to reassure herself of her platonic feelings for Gohan? Why did she wonder what would be if Videl wasn't in the picture...

Meanwhile in Capsule corp. Gohan was trying to solve his problem.

"Girls?" Vegeta quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have a problem and I was wondering if you'd help me."

"No."

"Oh come on Vegeta, you're my only hope!"

"Tough luck brat."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. Do I have to tell Bulma how your golf game went?" Gohan said with a smirk. Vegeta fixed him with a murderous glare but Gohan acted as if he didn't notice.

"You spawn of Kakarott are nothing but trouble, what is it you need to know brat?"

"Well, you know Videl." Vegeta grunted, another pushy human female. "And you know Gia."

"Just get to the point."

"Okay, I really like Videl, but I think I'm starting to have feelings for Gia. I don't know what to do."

"Which one have you marked?"

"What?"

"Listen boy, I don't like repeating myself."

"I heard you I just..."

"So you haven't." Vegeta smirked. "Well then, pick whichever is stronger."

"Just like that? But what about love?"

"What about it?"

"It kind of matters." Vegeta sighed.

"Does it? Well then, pick the one you ...love." Vegeta scowled as if he were angry at Gohan for bringing up such a topic as love.

"But what if I don't love Videl? What if I love Gia?" Gohan ignored the snickers coming from behind the door.

"I refuse to further indulge in your hormonal grievances. I told you what to do. Pick the stronger one. I would terminate ties with that pushy spawn of that fool Hercule Satan. Such a human would interfere with your right to rule with an iron fist. It is what we as saiyan men must do." Gohan sighed, this really wasn't helping.

"So Gia?"

"She has proven her strength, but she is a nuisance." Gia and Vegeta had never gotten along.

"Okay, well thanks." Gohan got up to leave.

"Brat." Gohan turned around. "Do what your instinct tells you to, a saiyan's instinct is never wrong."

"Right." Gohan exited, still as confused as he was before. Trunks as Goten's mocking smoochy sound follwed him out of the door.

Both Gia and Gohan spent the night dreaming of each other, and the following day classes passed in a blur right into after school. Chichi demanded that Gia find an after school club to join, and she'd done just that. She'd even convinced Gohan to join her and so there they were, alone in an empty classroom painting.

"Why'd you choose painting?"

"It's fun for me."

"You, having fun in school?" Gohan smiled over his easel at her.

"I know, it's kind of odd right?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad you found something you like about school."

"It's a nice break from all that studying. I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know how you do this." He said frowning at his sad attempt at painting Gia. His mother had always encouraged him to read books about art, and become familiar with it. But never had she actually encouraged him to paint himself. She called it a waste of time, informing him that she would not just stand by and watch him become a starving artist instead of a scholar with a steady source of income. Now that he'd actually had the chance to paint, he found it really wasn't his forte. But he couldn't say the same for Gia. He walked over to her easel and was pretty impressed. It wasn't perfect but it was a recognizable version of him.

"That's pretty good."

"Thanks." Gia walked over to his easel to see how he'd painted her. It was bad, horrible in fact. It was more like a happy face with a thick swooping ebony line for hair than anything resembling a person. She covered her laughter with her hand.

"Are you laughing at my painting?"

"No." Gia said through her giggles.

"I'll have you know that fine paintings like this" he motioned to his painting "are all the rage in Milan." He laughed and scooped up a handful of paint. "But why, would I settle for this, when I could paint the real thing!" He flung his handful of paint at her and it landed on the front of her white shirt.

"Oh! You are gonna pay!" she scooped up a handful of green paint and it hit him right in the chest. Thus a paint war ensued. Some minutes later they were both covered in paint. Gohan wrestled her to the nearest wall and spoke through his gasps for air.

"Surrender." He demanded playfully.

"Never." She smiled back. His hand held her arms by her sides and she found that she couldn't move. Her smile faltered when she realized the situation. He realized at about the same time, and considered letting her go and ignoring the feeling that had arisen for the second time between them. But he just couldn't. Butterflies with big wings suddenly came alive in her stomach from the close contact. And thoughts of night in the forest were not far from both their minds.

"You should have surrendered." He growled into her ear. He didn't know what had come over him, but he knew this time he couldn't just walk away. He leaned forward over the crook of her neck moving his head down to have a taste. She let her head fall back against the wall, moving her hands to fist his soft spiky locks. She found she was disappointed when he stopped his slow tortuous assault on her neck. He looked directly at her.

"We shouldn't..." He wore a pained expression and it was never more obvious of the clash between his desire and his morals. Gia felt slightly guilty because of how she'd sworn up and down about the innocense of their friendship. But the desire was stronger than the guilt and it left her praying that just this once he wouldn't be such a good boy.

"I know, but I don't want you to stop." He saw the plea in her eyes, and he didn't have enough will power to turn away. He let go of her arms and placed them on her lower back and she moved a hand up to his cheek, using a finger to draw a blue heart on his cheek. She smiled at her handiwork and leaned in for a kiss. His lips were soft and uncertain on hers but she urged him on and he complied, running his tongue along her bottom lip. He worked his tongue in a slow, steady rhythm that made her unstable on her feet. "Gohan..." She moaned, moving her hands under his shirt to trace the firm muscles that they came in contact with, leaving strokes of blue paint in their path. He felt a heat between his legs that seemed to drive him further from reality and he knew if he kept on he'd do something he'd regret. But he just couldn't stop,

and neither could she. Little did they know, someone was watching through the slighty open door...

(A/N: Ooooh! And the plot thickens! What will happen next? Who saw them? And what is Chichi's evil plan? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you to everyone reviewing this story!)


	7. Misdirected Anger

Angela walked to the art room, she'd made a great mess of the red paint in the other art room. She'd gotten in all over the floor and all over her new expensive shoes. But of course the art room she always worked in never had any paper towels or running water. That was what she used the other art room for. Once she came upon the room she spotted a bigger mess than the one she'd left in the other room. It looked liked someone had deliberately flung paint everywhere. She went to open the door completely until a sound distracted her. It sounded like...a moan? She heard the sound again and looked to the far corner where she saw the source. Her mouth fell open at the sight and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the surprised squeal. She wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, there was Gohan making out with the new girl. Angela remembered her date with Gohan and he'd never been that forward. As she peeped through the slightly open door, she thought of the sweet, innocent boy she blackmailed into dating her because he wore teddy bear underwear. Maybe he wasn't so sweet and innocent anymore, the way his hands were roaming. Angela walked away, leaving them alone again. She would just have to find water and paper towels elsewhere. She smiled to herself, this was perfect material for gossip.

Even though Gohan and Gia hadn't noticed the intrusion of their privacy they pulled apart, their labored breathing the only sound in the silent room. A long silence passed and they just stood there. Staring at anything but each other. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't even look at her. But he didn't miss her shoulders slouch or the defeated sigh. Even those small things made him want to tell her everything, but he couldn't say _anything._

"Why don't we clean up this mess."

Her voice was thick and bitter and it killed him. Even as he heard her shuffle away to put away the paints, he didn't stop her. He didn't even attempt to better the situation. He would probably end up making things worse anyway. So they cleaned up the mess in silence. It was awkward, but not as awkward as the flight home, and when they reached home they went to their separate rooms without a word to each other.

Gohan retreated to his room and fell on his bed. He glanced at the window and considered doing what he did when he was smaller and fed up with studying. He'd only done once or twice, but it always helped to clear his head. Sneaking out with Icarus would solve everything. He'd go running through the tall green grass and there would be no more stress. Doing something like that probably wouldn't solve anything though. Not this time.

"Dinner is ready!" Chichi's voice rang through the house. It wasn't until his mother announced it that he realized he was hungry and Gohan sighed walking to the kitchen where dinner was served. Goten sped past him and Gohan smiled. At least some things stayed the same.

Finally they were all seated at the table, well almost. "Where's Gia?" Chichi asked. Gohan shrugged and Chichi called for her. "Gia, dinner is ready!"

"I'm not hungry!" Chichi gave a long sigh before slamming her chopsticks down on the table and getting up.

"That ungrateful..." No one heard the rest of her sentence as she was already halfway down the hall to Gia's room. When she walked in the room she discovered Gia sprawled out on the bed, her face in the pillows. "Up, NOW." Chchi demanded. Gia stayed where she was, she knew it wasn't a wise decision even in her very emotionally unstable state.

"No." her voice was muffled by the pillow, but Chichi heard her and was outraged. Did she just say no? To _her_?

"Listen-" Gia shot up.

"No! I listened to you and now I can't train! I listened to you and I'm stuck in school where I have to spend six boring hours of my day! I listened to you and I got into an after school program and today...today was just about the worst day of my life! It never would've happened if it wasn't for you trying to make me into to some Gohan clone! I am not hungry. You can't force me to eat." Gia crossed her arms. She didn't care if she was being an bratty ingrate. She didn't care that her anger was completely misdirected. She couldn't control herself, there was so much boiling under the surface she was going to explode. Chichi advanced on her with a look she'd never seen before. Chichi stood over her and she fully realized the fear that so many spiky-headed males had suffered before her. But she stood her ground, trying not to show her fear.

"You little ingrate. I take you in, care for you like my own and you have the audacity to criticize. Where do you think you'd be if not for me? In you're parents house, working a full-time job just to support your basic needs? You'd be no where with no way to explain to your parents what happened. And you'd be alone. How dare you come into _my_ house, and disrespect me like this. I only want the best for you. Gia, you have so much potential." Gia marveled at the sudden kindness in the woman's voice. "But you are not above my rules. You are a child and you will follow them. I don't need your backtalk or your melodrama." Chichi said fiercely. She smiled and went on. "Now, if you don't get in that kitchen right now and eat what I worked all afternoon to prepare, I'll show you what miserable really means."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Gohan was lost in thought, focusing more on what happened earlier than eating his food.

"Stop staring at me."

"I'm sorry Goten, I was just thinking."

"You're sad?" Goten asked tilting his head to one side. Gohan looked to the far corner.

"No, just confused."

"Why are you confused?"

"I'm stuck."

"Oh." Goten went back to eating until his bowl was empty. He reached for the other pot to refill his bowl. "You like Gia." it was a statement and not a question. Gohan turned to his little brother, surprised.

"Yeah."

"You _like_ like her?" Gohan almost laughed at his brother's term.

"Yeah...I do."

"Isn't that mushy stuff supposed to make people all happy and weird?"

"Uh...I guess."

"Then how come you're not happy?" Gohan stared at his brother's now full bowl of rice and the mess around it.

"I don't know." Goten stuffed some more food into his mouth and spoke, his words just decipherable.

"Why would you like girls anyway? They're icky."

"When you're older you'll understand. You might even have a girlfriend someday."

"Ewww gross!" Gohan laughed at his brother's reaction, but his distraction was cut short when Gia and his mother walked into the room. When they both settled down, everyone started eating again. The meal passed slowly and silently. Chichi noticed the tension between the teenagers and remembered what Gia had said. _...today was just about the worst day of my life! It never would've happened if_... What had happened? Chichi raised an eyebrow, hoping no hanky panky was going on behind her back. But after a few moments, she dismissed the thought. Gohan was with Videl and he would never do something like that. He was the same boy she'd carefully raised to be controlled and a perfect gentleman. He knew the rules, and there would be no monkey business before marriage. But he was a teenager now, as loathe as she was to admit it, and emotions tended to be stronger and especially chaotic. Chichi remembered how crazy she was for Goku at that age. It was that thought that alerted her that maybe she ought to keep her eyes open. She would have to get some information out of Gia once she put her plan into action.

But she'd would wait for another day. Tonight she would do some minor meddling. Once the meal was done, Chichi collected the dishes and put them in the sink. She forced a yawn and sighed.

"Tonight you both are washing the dishes. I've been on my feet all day." She smiled. She would be damned if they spent their time moping around the house. If they weren't going to face what ever problem was between them themselves, she would make them. Goten ran out of the kitchen close on his mothers heels and Gohan and Gia got up, ready to wash dishes.

The pair were soon elbow deep in porcelain plates and bowls, scrubbing, soaping and drying. Gohan put all of himself into his work, almost breaking a few dishes. But he was grateful for something to concentrate on other than what had happened earlier. Gia on the other hand was getting tired of saying nothing. She turned the faucet off and spoke.

"We need to talk." Their eyes connected for the first time since the encounter, dark brown to ebony. Gohan just went back to scrubbing the dishes. Looking at her just made him want a repeat of what happened in the art room. Except he wanted it to further, a thought he knew he should never be entertaining. " For Kami's sake, will you just say something!" She looked into the sink, angry tears clogging her throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry!"

"I should. What happened today should've never happened."

"Don't say that."

"What do you want me to say!" he said, now getting a little angry. This whole thing was frustrating as hell and he could feel himself losing his composure.

"I want you to tell me the truth!"

"The truth...the truth is that it shouldn't have happened."

"That's a lie Gohan."

"What do you want from me? I can't just drop everything because of a kiss and feelings I don't even understand. It's not fair to Videl."

"Not fair to Videl? Not fair to Videl?" She looked at him, incredulous. "You know what's not fair to Videl? You still pretending like what's going on between us doesn't exist. You stay with Videl if you want, but the more you try to forget your feelings for me while you prolong your relationship with that witch, the more hurt she's going to be when it blows up in your face!"

"Who said I had any feelings for you!" Gohan was yelling just as loud as Gia now and was pretty sure that even the animals in the woods were hearing their conversation. Gohan was beyond angry. Angry at himself for feeling these things and angry for Gia for making him feel them. And her trying to bring him out of his much preferred denial was only more frustrating.

"You do! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't." Gia walked over to Gohan.

He looked down on her with an expression she'd never seen before. An expression fierce enough to evoke an emotion she'd never felt because of him. Fear. His dark eyes blazed with a fury that hurt her more than she thought possible. Not just because it was Gohan, but because she was the cause of it.

"I don't have feelings for you." Gia stepped back with a disgusted look on her face. It was a lie and she knew it. But if he didn't want to admit it, she wasn't going to force him. She was so incensed she couldn't even cry.

"Fine." She started off to her room. "I should have stayed dead." and she was gone with the slam of the door.

The next day at school was horrible, to say the least.

"You know what I heard?"

"Oh my God! You know what _I _heard!"

"What?"

"Gohan and the new girl are and item!"

"No way! I heard the same thing!"

"What's her name again...Goya? Gina? Gita?"

"No no no...Gia!"

"That's it! I heard they were caught in the computer room making out!"

"That's not what I heard. I heard they caught in the cafeteria in a steamy bout of passion by Mrs. Adugawa."

"And here I thought Gohan was such a nice boy."

"It just goes to show, you never know." The gossip was all around the school and Gohan and Gia were getting unwanted attention the whole day. Gia could just feel the eyes on her as she walked to her classes and she wanted nothing better than to injure the next person that looked at her. And the next person just happened to be...

"You whore!"

"Oh, hi Videl."

"Hi nothing! You want to know how my day has been?"

"Not really." Gia replied.

"Well I'll tell you anyway! The whole day I've been followed by whispers and glares and news of you and my boyfriend!" People were starting to gather at the scene.

"Really? Can you tell me where I can experience being surrounded by whispers and glares too? Because I've only been surrounded by it ALL DAMN DAY!" Gia shot a couple of

annoyed glances at the crowd behind her.

"Shut up, you don't know what it's like. To have your boyfriend snatched away by some stupid whore!"

"Trust me, it wouldn't be hard for me to just take him from you."

"So you admit it!" Videl closed in on her.

"I'm not admitting anything. Nothing happened." Gia knew it was a lie, but there was no use causing more trouble than there already was. There was nothing she wanted more than to rub it in her face. But if Gohan could ignore the feelings, so could she.

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe. It's perfectly understandable that you're threatened, but don't take it out on me." Some people in the crowed 'ooohed.'

"How dare you!" Videl rushed at Gia her hands ready to choke and that they did. When they closed around Gia's neck she was genuinely surprised and a bit impressed with the petite girls speed and strength, though she'd never admit it. Videl slammed her against the locker and someone called loudly 'girlfight!' Gia pried her fingers off of her neck and punched her hard in the jaw. Videl slid across the tiled floor straight into another row of lockers. But she quickly got up and ran at Gia giving her a swift kick to the stomach. Gia doubled over, wondering where her mind was. How was this girl even managing to hit her? But she quickly recovered, grabbing Videl's shoulders and throwing her onto the ground. Gia sat on her, punching her in the stomach a few times before Videl managed to flip them both over until she was on top gasping for air and holding her sides. "You bitch." She slapped her and it echoed throughout the halls. Gia did the same, so hard she slapped Videl right off of her and back onto the floor. But before she could get up Videl punched Gia right in the eye and she fell to her knees her hand cupped over her now injured eye.

"Fine. You want it like that?" Gia punched the girl in the ribs, maybe harder than necessary. A sickening crack accompanied by a scream rang through the air. Gia came out of her violent daze, backing away from the screaming girl. She looked at her hands and then at Videl who was in obvious pain on the ground before her. The crowd was now deathly quiet and the only sounds were the tortured screams of Videl. How could she have lost it like that? What had she done? She got up desperately searching for an exit. She pushed through the crowd muttering quiet 'excuse me's' on the way and they promptly complied, parting to make a path for her. Once she got out of the school she ran and ran, trying to escape from everything. It took her to a part of the woods near Gohan's house and she sat down in the grass and everything just ran rapidly through her head, like a silent movie on fast forward. She even thought about the good days when everything was still wonderful, everyone was together and Goku was still alive...and for the first time in years she cried. Maybe it was finally her time to mourn, or maybe everything that had happened was just registering but the thought of Goku had seemed to be the straw to break the camel's back. It was a feeling of something missing, along with the friendship she'd cherished with Gohan and she couldn't help but think that it Goku were alive he'd know what to do.

Meanwhile, at school Gohan was in the nurse's office with his injured girlfriend. He couldn't believe what had gone on. Gia didn't like hurting people. How could she do something like this?

He felt slightly betrayed and that was beside the fact that she had spread gossip about them around the school. It was what he'd come to believe anyway. Who else knew about it? It was probably an underhanded attempt to get him to admit his feelings for her.

"That...ouch!"

"It hurts a lot?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Hey, what did I do?"

" I trusted you and now I hear these things about you and that whore."

"It's not true." Gohan lied.

"Really because I-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Gohan had suddenly taken the initiative to cover her mouth with his in a kiss that was heated and passionate...at least to her.

"Well, that's one way to make me feel better." Gohan pulled away even angrier than before. The kiss had been hollow and bland. He hadn't felt the sparks he'd felt with Gia and it killed him.

"You believe me?" It was almost too much for him to lie to her and felt the truth trying to come up close behind his lies.

"I believe you." It was then that two boys decided to walked past the room with a large radio blaring the news. There were two bank robbers with hostages.

Gohan got up and Videl knew what he was going to do. He was going to turn in Great Saiyaman.

He left without so much as a farewell and she blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't seeing things, because she could have sworn that when he left his eyes were blue.

He burned a path down the hallway trying and failing to hide his anger. It was a good thing the hallway wasn't crowded because he would have surely injured someone if they got in the way of his fast and powerful strides. Once he made it up to the roof he quickly changed into Great Saiyaman, already in a mood that could mean nothing but trouble for the criminals and for him.

Once he made it to the scene he tried to calm down, knowing just how much he was capable of.

He opened the door to the bank, nearly tearing it off of its hinges and was immediately surrounded by gunfire. But of course it didn't affect him and he just walked calmly to the one holding the hostage. Seeing that the bullets were having no affect on him the Robber unconsciously loosened his grip on the frightened hostage, who just scrambled away. Gohan was hardly in the mood to his Great Saiyaman routine, but one very brave or stupid soul had to ask.

"What happened to the cheerleader thing!" Gohan turned around to face the person.

"Not today." He said, not even trying to disguise his voice. He did those gymnastics and said made those "heroic" comments because he felt like he was fighting for a cause. Today he didn't come for that. There was no use kidding himself, he came to bring down the robbers because it was an available outlet for his aggression.

One of the robbers went to run but Gohan quickly grabbed his shoulders, throwing him over the counter and into one of the bankers. He moved to the next one, a dangerous saiyan rage rushing through his veins. He punched the robber in the face and he fell unconscious to the floor. But it wasn't enough, he needed more. His hands grew minds of their own and he picked up the last robber by his shirt collar until his feet were dangling above the ground. The robber saw Gohan's fists form what looked like electric currents and he began to scream for dear life. But not even this would bring him out of it. He was starting to feel the dangerous but blissful feeling of control slipping beyond his reach. A release was exactly what he needed and he would have truly done something horrible if not a for a memory that still haunted him. The last time her really lost control he'd lost his father. He had to find some sort of release, but not like this. He put the man down, knocked him unconscious and turned on his heel, walking out of the bank calmly. He saw the police and he sighed, knowing they would take care of the rest.

Once he reached his home, he was immediately assaulted by sounds of his mother's scolding. But it wasn't directed at him, it was directed at Gia. It was undoubtedly about the fight with Videl. Five minutes later Gia came shuffling into the kitchen where Gohan was currently preparing something to tide him over until dinnertime. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What the hell do you want?" Gohan frowned at her attitude.

"I just wanted to tell you that next time you decide to beat up someone, make sure it's an even match." Gohan spat. He didn't appreciate her beating up on his girlfriend. He and Gia both knew that Gia was a lot stronger than Videl. He couldn't stand situations where people used their advantages over others to bully. He never thought he'd think of his best friend that way. Gia tore her arm away from his grasp.

"Don't talk of things you know nothing about."

"I know enough."

"I'm sure you do. Videl probably told you some sappy story about how I beat on her just for the hell of it. About how brutal I was..." Gohan raised an eyebrow, was that regret in her voice? "Because you and I both know just how helpless she is." her voice was dripping with sarcasm and Gohan noticed for the first time that Gia had a nasty black eye.

"How could you do that to her?"

"It's always her over me isn't it?" Gohan stayed silent. "That's what I thought. And just to clear things up, she's the one who had the bright idea to put her hands on me in the first place. No that it matters right?"

"You're hardly the one to be acting moral. You think I don't know about you spreading gossip about us all over the school?"

"What? I didn't..."

"Whatever. You can save your stories."

"I didn't..." Gia was amazed that he thought she'd stoop that low. But after all she'd done and said she guessed it wasn't much of a stretch.

"Learn how to control yourself." Gohan said coldly.

"Those are big words for a boy who nearly killed three men at the bank today." Gohan spun around, how did she know? As if reading his mind she began. "It's all over the news, Great Saiyaman goes haywire!" she laughed bitterly. "Now if you don't mind, I have some homework to do." Gohan's face drained of all its color. His mistake was all over tv and he knew he'd soon be meeting with a force to be reckoned with, his mother.

The next day at school was even worse. Everyone was talking about the fight and rumors running from smutty to ridiculous were blazing around the school. And there was Sharpener.

"Feeling better babe?" He slung his arm around Gia's shoulders. And Gohan raised an eyebrow. He remembered she said she wasn't interested in him, so why was she letting him touch her like that? Gohan shook his head. Why did he care? Even though it was a simple arm around the shoulder, it bothered him to no end.

"A bit." She smiled at him and leaned into him. It was driving Gohan insane and she knew it. Sharpener was becoming somewhat of a friend to her. All of the pranks she'd pulled, he had been in on. He always made it clear that he only wanted one thing, but she never let it go past a hug or an arm on the shoulder. Even when he hugged her he was trying to cop a feel. She had to give him an A for effort, but his eyes were nothing like Gohan, his words didn't draw her in like Gohan, and she knew there was no way he could kiss like Gohan. Yes, he was good-looking but it wasn't enough. She knew he was attracted to her simply because she was a possible chance of meaningless sex and she made it clear to him her stand on the issue. Though she had a feeling he did have real feelings for a certain blond girl and she was pretty sure Erasa returned those feelings. And Because Erasa was one of the few people still being civil to her, she knew she could never have anything but a platonic relationship with him. But even though she'd made her position clear, Sharpener was still trying to sway her convictions. She never told Gohan the nature of their relationship but by the way he was squirming in his seat, chances were she wouldn't be explaining it anytime soon. She would let him think what he wanted to think, jealous or not. She smiled at his reaction when she snuggled close to him. It was priceless.

Gohan stood up, ready to leave. He'd had just about enough of this. Was she playing a game? Was she really into Sharpener? Gohan knew of Sharpener's reputation and even though he was furious with Gia at the moment, he didn't want her to become a part of it. Another part of his mind told him that wasn't the only reason he felt this way. Something deep inside of him was stirring, something territorial. Sharpener looked up.

"Where ya goin' Gohan?"

"I'm just feeling a little sick." With that he walked away, leaving the pair to eat their lunch. A few days passed but the games, lies, and anger still existed. Now things had escalated to a level where they outright avoided each other. Finally Chichi was ready to put her plan into motion. That day Gia came home after school as she always did and headed immediately for the kitchen. What she saw stunned her. Every surface of the kitchen was covered with groceries, even some of the floor.

"What the-"

"Today is day one of your punishment. But I would rather you view this as a learning experience." Chichi said as she leaned against the doorframe. She motioned to all of the grocery bags. "These are your raw materials. Tonight, you will make a meal for a couple of saiyans under my instruction." Gia's eyes widened.

"I...I'm suddenly tired."

"Don't even try it missy."

"Won't this take a lot of time?"

"Oh yes, and you will be extremely exhausted by the end of the day."

"How long?"

"Until I say you can cook a decent meal on your own."

"What if I'm culinary challenged?"

"Hah! Everyone should learn this craft. And everyone can." Chichi smiled. This would be hard work a suiting punishment, with work ethic and culinary skill to boot. This was perfect. "Well don't just stand there, get your apron on!"

Finally when they had all of the ingredients out, they got to chopping washing and cooking. Gia wiped her watery eyes with her sleeve, as she chopped some fresh onions for the stew. They weren't even halfway done and she'd gained a great respect for Chichi. Surprisingly , the older woman had been patient with her lack of skill in the culinary arts. She was learning quite a bit and found she didn't hate it like she thought she would. Once Gia had chopped the carrots and potatoes after very tedious peeling of each she dumped them in the pot of boiling water.

"Not too bad Gia." Chichi smiled and sprinkled some seasonings into the stew. "Now tell me, what's going on with you and my son?" The question caught Gia totally off guard and she blushed, something Chichi didn't.

"We're not exactly getting along." Gia said chopping through the beef particularly viciously.

"I noticed." Chichi eyed the knife in the girl's hands. "What happened that day after school?" Gia sighed.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"That depends, do I have something to be angry about? You both know the rules." she said sternly. The tone of her voice was intimidating and Gia swallowed, ready to tell.

"We kissed." Gia thought that was truthful enough, Chichi didn't need to know about the touching or groping. "And it was wonderful. But Videl..." Chichi held her tongue, she knew kissing led to other things. But she tried to remember how she was at that age and she wasn't perfect. She just had to trust them to make the right decisions. She would have to go about this differently anyway.

"Kissing huh? I hope you were wise enough not to take it too far. You are both children and it will only distract you both from your studies. But this is the reason you fought Videl?"

"Well, not exactly. We haven't actually told her. Somehow the news got around the school. Now everything is out of control. Gohan thinks I started it. I swear to Kami I didn't. Gohan doesn't trust me anymore."

"Is he the only one at fault?" Gia stopped chopping.

"No, he isn't. I've said and done some things that were wrong. But he just...just!" Gia was getting angry all over again about his refusal to admit his feelings. "Agh...he makes me so mad!"

"Well, have you tried to understand what he's feeling?" Gia didn't answer, maybe she really hadn't. Maybe he was really in quite predicament. Or maybe he was just an ass. Gia was more comfortable with the latter at the moment.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Chichi understood and nodded.

"Thank you." Gia smiled at the older and woman, suddenly feeling a little guilty about the things she'd said to her. "And I'm sorry. I've been being such a brat."

"Yes you have, and you're forgiven." That night everybody ate a dinner that was tolerable, but mostly disgusting. Chichi knew there was a lot of work ahead.

Lunch at school the next day was uncomfortable at best. Videl spent her time glaring at Gia, Erasa tired to ignore the awkwardness, and Gohan kept an eye on Sharpener who always seemed to have his arm around Gia. The whispers and staring had just begun to go away due to the constant defending by the group that nothing had happened between Gohan and Gia. The stigma was still there but almost everyone had begun to believe that nothing at all had happened between the teens. Sharpener pulled Gia closer to his body and Gohan fought the urge to tear his head off.

"Just making sure you aren't cold babe." Gia turned to reply but was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. At least she was unfamiliar to Gia, Gohan knew the voice and face very well. It was none other than Angela, his first date. A disaster all caused by teddy bear underwear.

"Oh! Gia, I didn't know you were with Sharpner!"

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm Angela!"

"Nice to meet you. But Sharpener and I aren't an item."

"Oh, so you and Gohan are still together!"

"Still together? What do you mean?" Videl asked skeptically.

"Well naturally when I saw Gohan and Gia making out in the art room a couple of days ago I just assumed that they were together!" The whole table went silent and Gohan and Gia averted their eyes to the floor, knowing they were busted.

(A/N : The episode where Gohan has his first date was one of my favorites and I thought Angela was perfect for the part! Wow, I've never a written a chapter this long. Thanks for the reviews!)


	8. Boomerang

She practically ran down the meticulously polished halls, her heels making a rapid clickety-clack rhythm. She hoped to God her father wouldn't choose this time to walk in and question her about her whereabouts. She'd been driving around in her new car for hours trying to calm herself down and somewhere along the line she lost track of time.She didn't think she even had the stamina to deal with her father's endless questions today.

"Miss Satan, the master is expecting you!" Damn. No such luck. All she wanted to do was retreat to her room and strip herself of any dignity she had left alone. The tears were indeed coming and she would be damned if she let anyone see her in a moment of such weakness. When the baddies that constantly plagued the city would see fit to cause trouble she could easily fix it. It was just a matter of kicking butt and showing them all who's boss. But now, there was a different kind of problem in her life and the kick-butt solution just didn't seem to fit. Although physically maiming Gohan and his little whore remained quite appealing. This time she found herself with no control, no power, and a sudden desire to just break out in tears. Videl slowly walked to the dining room, not at all in the mood for her father's antics.

When she walked in, things were as they always were. Her father sat at the head of table while she sat way at the other end. Was it really necessary to have such a big table? She sighed, her father did like his excess. But if they sat any further apart they'd be in different countries.

"Alright young lady, explain yourself!" His voice boomed in the enormous room, bouncing off of the polished walls and ringing off of the expensive imported china.

"I was just driving Dad." Videl said, already irate.

"Pretty late to be driving."

"I lost track of time."

"Really."

"Really Dad, can I go now?"

"Were there any boys with you?"

"No."

"Because you know them boys only want one thing!"

"I know Dad."

"I Don't want you hanging around no boys."

"I don't think you have to worry about that anymore..." Videl mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So there were no boys?"

"There were no boys Dad."

"Good."

"Can I go now?" Videl looked up to see her father immersed in a magazine. MuscleHead Magazine, his favorite. Videl noted that this issue actually had his picture on the cover. "Dad?"

"Yeah, sure sweetheart..." he mumbled distractedly. Videl got up and went to her room. Now that father daughter bonding was over, she could have some time alone.

As she sank into the hot steamy bath water she sighed, thankful for some kind of comfort. As she looked around the large bathroom, she started to feel the familiar feeling of loneliness.

Until Gohan, things hadn't been bad, but everyone had looked at her like royalty. But Gohan had been different, he'd understood things about her no one did. He was the presence in her life she needed. But now, what was she supposed to do? The anger was over. She'd punched enough walls, pillows and inanimate objects, torn up enough old photos and ignored enough phonecalls.

Videl submerged her whole body in the water, frustrated. How could he? Then the tears came. She opened her eyes underwater and the tears just merged with the bathwater, like they weren't even falling.

_He had been walking through the fields, just thinking. Thinking about new techniques to teach Gia, the pie his mother had to shoo him away from, or possibly going to play with Icarus. The sky was clear blue and the clouds where white and puffy. The air was warm, maybe a little humid but it ruined nothing. This was going to be the day he taught her the Kamehameha. He never thought of himself as a teacher, but she'd made wonderful progress and he couldn't help being proud. The more he was around her, the more questions popped into his head. He'd never been around many girls to begin with and he wondered if they were all weird like Gia. But she never answered the things he really wondered about. In fact, she brought up things he'd rather not talk about. _

"_Gohan? Do you think I need a bra?" Gohan snapped his head around to face her, his cheeks apple red._

"_Wha..wh..what?" Gohan barely got the words out of his mouth, desperately hoping he'd misheard. She gave him a weird look and then shrugged._

"_My friend Stacie says I should get one. Then I'll be a woman or somethin..."_

"_Uh.."_

"_It sounds pretty stupid to me, who wants to be old?"_

"_Um..."_

"_She showed me one, have you seen one?" Gohan's mouth went dry._

"_No." He croaked. And it was mainly true. He'd only heard snatches of conversation between his mother and Bulma about the tiny articles of clothing. Being a young boy, he'd been curious, but after 'support' and 'breasts' had reached his ear, he'd made up his mind that he didn't need to know anymore. Back then 'breasts' was on the same level as profanity, but now he'd taken in stride the best he could. After all his Biology books had worse things and after that component of his education, he'd become a lot less terrified of things having to do with female anatomy. But even if he was mature for his age, he was still only eleven and he'd rather not talk about such things. Especially with a girl. But Gohan never could catch a break when she was around and he was horrified and she reached into her bag and brought out the very thing he wanted to outright avoid._

_It was all white frills and pink bows and Gohan immediately turned away, abashed._

"_Look at how girly this is! I swear, if I have to wear something like this I'll kill myself."_

_Her suicidal joke forced Gohan to look at her and he was on the verge of telling her it couldn't be that bad, but the words stayed lodged in his throat the moment he saw she had put it on over her shirt. He turned away again, almost fast enough to get whiplash. She laughed at the sight of herself in the thing and looked up at Gohan. "How do I look?" She laughed and slapped her knee. It was as though she didn't even notice his discomfort. Gohan frowned, shouldn't she be the embarrassed one? He sighed, girls would remain a mystery to him no matter how well any biology book broke them down. He kept his head turned away from her, not up to the challenge of pretending his best friend wasn't strapped in a frilly, pink bowed, undergarment and actually making jokes about it. _

"_That bad huh? I'll take it off then." He heard her stuff it back in her bag and he turned around. She smiled at him and got up. "Race me to your house?"_

_Gohan walked the fields wondering if the pie was done and when Gia would be back. He was getting eager to teach her the new technique. The sky had darkened slightly and he hoped she'd be back soon. He wondered about the things he noticed sometimes. Sometimes he noticed how shiny and black her hair was. Sometimes he noticed that she smelled different than him, better even. And Sometimes he noticed that her hands where soft and not at all calloused like his father's or his. Fighting did that to your hands. She used to punch so softly, with smooth skin and a relaxed fist. But now she punched so much harder, with a tight fist and skin not as soft. He knew that he was changing her and maybe she was changing him. Why else would he have noticed the other day that her eyes were brown like the baking chocolate his mother used? He'd never thought that maybe he was starting the like her in a different way. _

_He just thought he was realizing the obvious differences between them. Every time he'd look she'd catch him and tell him to stop staring. But it wasn't as thought she didn't stare as well. He caught her doing it too, the difference was that he didn't care if she did. Sometimes he'd look right back at her and she would look away quickly with a pink to her cheeks and a look in her eye that made his stomach turn in an odd but pleasant way. He wondered why she would act so weird, did she know something that he didn't? It wasn't as though they didn't talk about everything. But times like that were few and far between. _

_Those strange sensations and behaviors were barely memorable when they were having a sparring match or fighting over the last pancake. Gohan came out of his thoughts to see that the sky had darkened to a dark blue. Where was Gia? He flew home, maybe she was there. The minute he walked in he felt something was wrong. The atmosphere was heavy and salty, so much like tears. It wasn't long before the sound of crying reached his ears and he moved a little bit faster. Gia's parents came into view, her father embracing her hysterical mother in his arms. He also had a pained expression on his face and Gohan couldn't move himself to ask what had happened. Something was very wrong. His own parents were standing in the kitchen doorway, looking almost as bad. On sight of him his mother ran up to him._

"_Thank heavens! I didn't know what to think!" She wiped away a new set of tears from her eyes. "Are you okay?" But Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of Gia's parents, or the television set. Cell had gotten to more people and the news was listing casualties. He looked to his mother._

"_I'm okay." his voice sounded far off, even to him. Chichi ran off into the kitchen, she had said something before she left, he wasn't sure though. All he could hear was his heart and his breathing quicken. It was if everything in his body had sensed something terrible. Goku walked over and knelt in front of him._

"_Son-"_

"_I...was looking for Gia." His voice was still a bit of a ghost to him and things began to get a little cloudy. The voices from the tv and from around him were all muffled and the image on the tv was dull, even if he was staring right at it. "Do you know where she is?" He was beginning to withdraw into himself, drawing conclusions he hoped were wrong. But after a bit of that he noticed his father hadn't answered his question. "Dad?" Suddenly everything was clear, too clear. All the voices were so loud it was almost deafening. It was a moment of clarity he really didn't want. His Dad's face had fallen into the expression it did when he didn't know how to say something._

"_I'm sorry." _

"_I was going to teach her the Kamehameha today. She promised to come back." His voice cracked._

"_I wish I could tell you something else buddy. But she's gone."_

"_She would never let that happen! She's too strong for that...you know she is!"_

"_I know...I know." Goku took his son into his arms. Gohan felt his body become swallowed by his father's much bigger one. He felt the hot, angry tears slide down his cheeks and onto his dad's strong broad shoulder. _

"_She said she'd come back..." He repeated, wishing he was dreaming._

Gohan awoke in a cold sweat. That memory was still good at bringing back the things he'd felt that night. Except as time passed, the feeling would fade away faster. He hadn't had a dream like that in two years. Gohan got up and went to the kitchen, which was surprisingly occupied. At the table, Gia sat immersed in a cook book. Gia noticed him over her book but didn't acknowledge him. Why was he up so late? She went back to her book, looking for something to impress Chichi with. Maybe if she prepared something really fancy Chichi would let her off the hook. Gia didn't hate cooking. In fact she liked it, but it wasn't something she wanted to spend all of her time doing. And with Chichi's punishment she didn't have time for anything else.

Gohan was surprised when he saw her there, but he pointedly ignored her as he walked across the kitchen to the fridge. Truthfully, he was tired of the games. He wanted to talk to her and have it be like old times again. But she was still as stubborn as ever and Gohan was still angry she hadn't understood. Though he was sure she was delighted now that Videl wasn't talking to him either.

"_What!" Videl screamed. Angela's smile faltered._

"_Did I say something wrong?" Angela asked._

"_No, all you did was confirm my suspicions."_

"_I'm sorry?" Angela said, looking a bit confused. Gia kept her eyes on the floor. Gohan looked over at Gia, so she hadn't spread the gossip...Sharpener removed his arm from Gia's shoulder._

"_Dude, If I had known I wouldn't have been hangin' all over your girl like that..."_

"_She's not my girl." Gohan said through his teeth. _

"_Oh, okay." Sharpener put his arm around her again. Gohan frowned and reluctantly met the eyes of his girlfriend, who was screaming at the top of her lungs. Erasa was unsuccessfully trying to calm her down. _

"_Oh! So Gohan isn't enough for you! Why don't you just spread your legs for the whole goddamn male population of the school!" Gia stood up._

"_Hey, you don't know anything! Gohan's to busy with his denial to do anything anyway!" Gohan snapped his head in Gia's direction. Gia noticed her indirect confession and quickly went to take it back. "It's not like I would anyway!" She looked away, blushing. Videl turned to Erasa. _

"_Soon she'll have her claws in Sharpener!" Erasa couldn't keep the look of concern off of her face._

"_Claws? Sounds sexy." Sharpener said. Gia moved away from him, frowning. _

"_Will you stop it!" Sharpener's face into a mix of hurt and confusion. "What I mean is, I would appreciate if you weren't hanging all over me. Even if I'm not Gohan's girl."_

"_But I thought you liked the attention." Gia sighed, not wanting to explain that is was more about making Gohan jealous._

"_I just don't feel that way about you. I told you that before." A wave a of relief washed over Gohan._

"_So, a night of wild meaningless sex is out of the question?" Everyone at the table stared _

_at Sharpener. Videl rolled her eyes and Both Gia and Erasa stared openmouthed. As for Gohan, he found he was completely enraged by the suggestion. _

"_Uh...yeah. Completely out of the question." Gia wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. "But anyway, I know I'm not the one you want."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sharpener asked her._

"_You know..."_

"_No, I don't know."_

"_Well, isn't obvious? You have the hots for Erasa!" Gia finally said. Sharpener and Erasa looked at each other, then looked away bashfully._

"_No I don't!" Sharpener said quickly. "I don't do blonde."_

"_Ughh! What is it with you guys and not admitting your true feelings!" Gohan looked at Gia. "It's sooo obvious. The fighting, the banter, heck you guys even look good together!" Sharpener seemed to consider it._

"_Hey, don't get your hopes up. I would never date such a chauvinistic pig." Erasa said indignantly. "And by the way, you're blonde too." _

"_But at least I'm not nosy!"_

"_I am not, you...big...blondie!"_

"_Oh, nice comeback. Are you going to tell me I'm muscular too?"_

"_Pfft, you wish." Erasa said._

"_What's that's supposed to mean!"_

"_Figure it out genius!"_

"_Bitch."_

"_Jackass.." No one missed the smiles they passed each other through the insults. Videl rolled her eyes._

"_Hellooo! I'm the one with the problem here! You know, a dirty whore stole my lying cheating boyfriend!" Even though he saw it coming, her words stung. But he knew he deserved every caustic comment._

"_Videl, I'm sorry." Gohan wanted to explain, to apologize. He felt terrible for what he'd done and he wanted her to know he was sorry, but sorry probably wouldn't fix it. He thought about ways to fix their now broken relationship, but none of them worked. Part of him even wanted to break it off with her and he couldn't help but be a little disgusted with himself. What would his mother think? What would his father think? They had raised him better than that. He was supposed to be honest and respectful. What was he doing lying to his girlfriend and cheating on her?_

_He didn't like this person he'd become. If this was what being in love did to people then he wasn't sure it was all that great. Gohan was momentarily shocked by his own terminology. Love? What had possessed him to think he was in love with Gia? Was he? Gohan perished the thought. Of course he wasn't, why would he be in love with her? That would be too weird, right? Too many questions that he'd rather not answer. The closer he came to the truth the more possible it was that he really was some disrespectful, deceptive cheat. _

"_Gohan, don't insult with your fake apologies." Videl voice was no longer high pitched and shrill but a gentle calm that only resulted from extreme anger or deep hurt. Gohan felt even guiltier. Without another word she stalked away, trying to hold back the tears she didn't want anyone to see. _

Gohan poured himself some milk, staring at the neatly stacked pots and pans. He was lost in his thoughts and the metallic shine of the clean wok sitting on the stove that he didn't notice what a poor job Gia was doing of ignoring him. Gia tried to keep her eyes on the cookbook, but it was just too difficult considering Gohan's presence in all his shirtless glory. _Sweet Kami._ She thought._ This is sooo wrong._ But she couldn't tear her eyes away. In the back of her mind her 'best friend' feelings were desperately trying to move her eyes elsewhere. But the not-so-platonic feelings seemed to be a lot stronger these days.

His body looked every part of the lifestyle he'd led and she found herself thinking some very inappropriate thoughts. What gave him the right to look so gorgeous? Gia averted her eyes, trying to concentrate on the fancy chocolate dessert she wanted to make. But somehow whipped cream toppings and chocolate frosting found a way to morph into some sort of perversion. A loud crash brought her out of it. She looked up to see chunks of glass everywhere and the counter top splattered with blood.

"Damn it..." Gia's eyes widened in shock, when did Gohan start swearing? Before she knew what she was doing, she was walking over to the disgruntled saiyan. Gohan was surprised when he felt a pair of hands on his hand. He gritted his teeth when he felt her pick out a large shard of glass.

"Thankyou." Gia didn't respond, but instead she led him over to the sink where she washed the remaining tiny shards of glass out of his wound. " I guess sometimes I don't know my own strength..." He laughed it echoed throughout the kitchen. He smiled sheepishly at Gia who stared up at him frostily. The smile immediately fell from his face, he had forgotten how things were between them for a minute. "I don't have any control over anything." Gia moved towards the mess on the counter, her back to him.

"Don't be such a drama queen Gohan, you just broke a glass." Gia said tiredly. Gohan stepped up behind her.

"You know this isn't just about a broken glass." Gia turned around to face him.

" What is it about?"

"It's about me cheating on my girlfriend, about me not being able to control myself around you, not being trustworthy. What would my mother think? My father?"

"They would think that you're human."

"A cheating lying deceitful one."

"Kami, how long are you going to be this hard on yourself?" Gia reached up to run a hand through his ebony spikes, in a subconscious action. "For as long as I've known you, it's been perfection. Whether it's studying, training, manners...I think you've earned some down time. We all make mistakes. You're entitled to a few." Somewhere in the middle of speech her hands had drifted downwards, until they were at his sides. Gohan drew in a quick breath, looking down at Gia who was staring intently at her own fingers that were drawing little circles on his sides.

"Gia...what are you-"

"I make a lot of mistakes Gohan. I wanted to hurt her, but when I did...I..." She sighed, unconsciously moving her fingers further down and running them over his lower stomach. Gohan gasped again, wanting to tell her to stop but at the same time wanting her to keep on doing it. "I don't like hurting people. And I'm sorry I did it, I lost control." When she started to absentmindedly play with the elastic on his pajama pants Gohan had had enough. If she went any farther who knows what he'd do? And he didn't need to dig an even deeper hole for himself. Gia came out of her trance when both of her hands were seized within a tight, forceful grip. She gasped and immediately looked at Gohan.

"I think that's enough fondling for tonight." he smirked and she blushed, realizing what she had been doing. "And that apology, I think you need to tell what you told me to Videl." Gia frowned.

"Do I have to?"

"It _would_ be the right thing to do."

"Kami, what is it with you and doing the right thing?"

"Gia..."

"Fine. But I'm not going to like it. I don't know what you see in her." Gohan laughed.

"She probably thinks the same things about you."

"Huh?"

"Goodnight Gia."

"Wait, what do you see in me? Is it the charm, beauty or feistiness that gets you?"

"Goodnight Gia." Gohan rolled his eyes and walked away. But her voice followed him down the hall.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! I knew you saw something in me. I knew it!"

"Whatever Gia." he called over his shoulder.

"Don't whatever me. There's no denying it! You love me!" Her exclamation practically echoed through the house and Gohan didn't bother to contradict her. Maybe he did love her, maybe he didn't. At least things were beginning to get better with them. Still he knew that it were hardly over. But how was he going to fix it all?

(A/N: This chapter was for reflection more than anything. I don't know if you could call this chapter eventful but I wanted you all to understand each characters' situation. Also, because I am bad at making decisions. I need some feedback on a very important question. I have been thinking and it' s possible that this story is coming to an end VERY soon. But that depends on the path I decide to take. One path leads to the completion of this story in the next few chapters. Another path leads to a longer story, with more twists. Which one should I take? If I don't get any feedback, I suppose I'll have to be decisive for once. But anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it, until next time.)


	9. Never a cake walk

Gia popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth as she watched a boxing match on tv. Chichi was actually allowing her some down time. But not because she was pleased with her progress with cooking. Just the opposite. It turned out that a double decker 'death by chocolate' chocolate cake wasn't as easy as she thought to make.

Gia could've sworn the recipe had called for a couple sacs of flour. And she thought that ground up coffee beans had bean an excellent decision to add in some flair and replace her short supply of coco. Cakes weren't supposed to be flammable and they most definitely weren't supposed to explode. She hadn't looked in the mirror since the explosion but she was sure her hair was now a powdery white.

She could still hear Chichi's anguished cries coming from the kitchen. She had volunteered her help but the older woman had shooed her out, telling her she'd 'done enough.' She'd been so angry Gia didn't think of anything but to listen. Since there was no homework to be done, she'd gone straight to the tv. A bigger more muscular guy was about to land a punch that would surely end the match when- SAWC NEWS! Interrupted her program. A newsman with thinning hair and a solemn expression began to speak.

"It seems as if the baddies aren't the only ones our heroes are worrying about. Footage from a few hours ago shocked many of the citizens at the scene."

Gia sat back and closed her eyes, not in the mood for news. But when a video clip came up on the screen she immediately sat up, not believing her eyes. There was Great Saiyaman getting a merciless beating by Videl Satan. She watched as Gohan took each punch and kick from the angry girl while the robbers got away with the money. They did an instant replay and Gia's mouth fell open. Just then Gohan walked through the door, looking completely downtrodden. He caught sight of the tv and sank into a chair holding his face in his hands.

Gia wished she could keep the smile of her face, but as she watched the replay again she couldn't help herself.

"Bad day?" Her voice betrayed her composure and Gohan practically glared at her. "Okay, so your girlfriend beat you up on local tv, that's better than not talking at all."

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked. Gia tried to hide her smile.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" But he didn't miss the snickers she was failing to conceal.

"I can see how sympathetic you are" he said sarcastically "and she's my ex-girlfriend." Gia's stomach did a little flip.

"Ex?" Gia tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Yes, ex. She dumped me between the kick to my stomach and the punch to my face." He pointed to the tv. "See?"

"Oh, well that'll get the point across." Gohan frowned.

"Gee, thanks for being supportive Gia. You're such a pal." Gia laughed.

"Oh come on Gohan! I'm just kidding. So...it's really over for you two?" Gohan took his boots off.

"I can't have it end like this. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." Gia frowned as a glimmer of doubt entered her mind. Maybe he did love Videl. She knew for a fact that he loved her as well, but maybe they only destined to be close friends. Maybe he was_ in_ love with Videl.

"You must really love her." Gohan took in her expression and realized just who he was talking to. He knew this was a weird issue to be talking to her about, but he was tired of secrets.

"I owe her something better."

"So you love her?" Gia asked, Gohan was about to reply but his mother interrupted.

"Gia!" Gia looked panicked for a moment and Gohan noticed that she was covered in flour and chocolate. Gohan made up his mind that he was better off not knowing. Gia marched into the kitchen, ready to meet her doom.

Flying to school that day, all Gohan could think about was how he was going to get Videl alone to listen to what he had to say. Classes passed at an agonizingly slow pace and Gohan couldn't concentrate at all. More than a few of his teachers were surprised with him. He saw that a new girl was under Sharpener's arm and he was happy to see it was Erasa. At least they seemed to be happy.

"Look, it's a B!" Gia showed her paper off to Gohan, grinning like mad. But Gohan was looking over her shoulder at another dark haired girl, one who refused to meet his gaze. Gia noticed and sighed, more than a little frustrated.

"Look Gohan, I got my leg amputated!" Gohan still didn't look and Gia frowned, resting her head on her hand. "Why don't you just talk to her already..." It was the quietest thing she said yet, but he heard it loud and clear. He looked at her, surprised.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You only can't take your eyes off of her." Gohan spied the B+ math paper clenched in Gia's hand and he looked at her apologetically. But he couldn't help but wonder why Gia of all people would encourage him. He knew very well how she felt about Videl. Gia knew what it looked like but she saw the pain Gohan was in and wanted it to end. In the end she was still his friend and she cared way too much for him to let him carry on like that. And there was the little fact that she was becoming annoyed with Gohan's preoccupation with Videl. There was no feeling in the world like jealousy.

"I know what you're thinking Gohan. And I don't like Videl, I don't think I ever will. But you should seriously stop drawing it out before you drive yourself crazy." _'Before you drive me crazy.'_ she thought.

"Videl won't even look at me." Gohan looked at Gia.

"Drag her into a dark corner and talk to her if you have to. Just get it over with." Gohan smiled despite himself.

"Drag her into a dark corner?" Gia shook her head.

"You know what I mean! I just...I don't know." Gohan looked at her. There were so many things that needed to be said. The bell rang and they both got up from the lunch table, leaving for their separate classes.

When school was over Gia didn't go straight home. She felt she needed another woman's input and naturally she thought of Bulma. She walked up to the enormous building and rang the bell.

The door opened and Bulma stood there with one hand on her hip and a cigarette in the other. Her eyes widened and she immediately took Gia into an embrace.

"Wow, to what do I owe this pleasure?" They both walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Guy problems." Gia said curtly.

"Oh, well you've come to the right woman!"

Videl tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, shaking her head._ I'll give you five minutes Gohan. _She kept her eyes averted to the ground, sick of the way Gohan could still make her feel.

His lips were moving but all she could hear was her heart beating away and all she could feel was white hot anger rushing through her veins.

"Videl, I just want to make it right." She heard those words and she didn't know what possessed her to say it but she needed to know. She raised her eyes to meet his and she tried her hardest not to punch him in the face again. But despite her anger, she had to know.

"Gohan, do you love me?"

"So you think you were wrong?" Bulma asked taking another drag of her cigarette.

"I just...don't know. When we kissed that day, I thought that would be that."

"Oh, Gia things are never ever that simple." Bulma looked out of the window, watching the first signs of the impending thunderstorm.

"That sucks." Bulma laughed.

"It's life." Bulma seemed to think for a moment before she spoke again. "Are you sure Gohan isn't just trying to right his wrongs? Maybe he isn't in love but he feels like he should try and make up for what he's done. That would explain a lot of the things you told me about." Gia considered it. "Gia, he's a good boy. And he's so much like Goku. Goku always had a strong sense of justice. But sometimes he could get so overzealous that it changed into obligation. You know?"

" I want to believe that, but Gohan has always been loyal. Loyal in friendship and in love. He's good like that." She smiled and drummed her fingers on the table. "You should see the way he looks at her." the smile melted off her face and she looked at the drizzle that was currently falling outside. "I should get home."

She walked home with Bulma's words still in her head. The rain was falling even harder now and she was happy when she reached home. She called and no one answered. She saw a note on the fridge from Chichi saying she and Goten had gone to the market, but where was Gohan? She walked quietly to his room and peeked in. There he was snoozing away and drenched to the bone. She looked at him and suddenly she remembered.

How could she have forgotten! Gohan's birthday had completely slipped her mind. He was nineteen as of today. Gia crept back to the kitchen, ready to attempt the art of baking again, hoping it wouldn't be as big a disaster as last time.

Gohan woke up to and very loud rendition of ' Happy Birthday.' His vision was blurry from sleep but he could see a fuzzy picture of his best friend holding something small and flaming.

He wiped his eyes and yawned.

"Gia? Wha-"

"Happy Birthday Gohan!" He realized and smiled bashfully."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting any of this." he scratched his head and grinned. Gia walked over and sat Indian style on his bed with the cake still in her hands.

"I'm sorry I forgot and uh...sorry the cake looks kind of shrunken." She laughed and he looked at the three melting candles. "I couldn't find anymore candles. But I've had enough of setting things on fire, and exploding things...I don't know if the chocolate frosting is flammable but I don't care to find out." She finished rambling and found Gohan staring at her.

"No, it's great." he smiled. "Thanks Gia." she blushed and sat back so that her back was against the window at the side of his bed.

"Isn't Chichi throwing you a party or something?" she asked.

"We agreed on tomorrow, that way everybody can come."

"Oh, well consider this a pre-party." An awkward silence settled and the sky darkened, as did the room. Gia couldn't take it anymore, she had to say something.

"I miss how it used to be." she looked behind her and out of the window to see a thin vein of lighting appear. Gohan moved to sit next to her, knowing what she meant. He took some frosting off the top with his finger and tasted it.

"So do I." he scrunched his nose at the taste.

"Is it as horrid as I think it is?" Gohan took another bit of frosting on his finger and tasted it.

"It's great." Gia rolled her eyes.

"You're too nice Gohan."

"It's fine, you should taste it." Gia did as he said and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Yucky." Gohan shrugged an took some more.

"I think it's fine. And even if it wasn't, it's the thought that counts." she shook her head.

"You saiyans eat anything." She smiled and he laughed. Another awkward silence ensued. Gia looked at him.

"Why can't it be like it used to be?" Gohan pondered this and leaned his chin on her head.

"Because things have changed, for good." he suddenly sneezed. "You have flour in your hair." she sighed.

"I know. Isn't it funny that were such good friends and we have such a huge issue and all we do is pussyfoot around it?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I mean it, I just want to say what I have to say ." Gohan averted his eyes to the candles on the cake, he'd forgotten to blow them out.

She set the cake aside on his dresser and turned to him. He laced his fingers through hers.

"Tell me what you have to say." he said.

"Well, I don't like Videl." Gohan laughed.

"I kind of figured that."

"Your turn."

"Hmmm...I didn't like it when Sharpener put his arm around you." Gia snickered.

"I was hoping." Gohan's suspicions were confirmed. She'd wanted him to be jealous. He should've known right off the bat. "I'm tired of games Gohan." she crawled into his lap and looked him the eye. "Where do we stand?" She rubbed his shoulder under his still wet shirt and he grabbed the assaulting hand and held it in his much stronger and larger one.

"Today I talked to Videl." Gia turned around in his lap, letting her back rest against his chest. She didn't want him to see her face, she was so sure she would be transparent. " And she asked me if I loved her...I couldn't answer. She told me it was over."

"But _do_ you love her?" Gohan looked at the back of her head, wondering about the face that went with the words. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin down on her shoulder, lips poised at her ear. And when he spoke, it was like he was telling her something only meant for her ears.

"Yes. But not like I love you." Gia smiled.

"Didn't I tell you so?" She said, loving the feeling of the rising and falling of his chest on her back.

"Yes." he said in a quiet acquiescence, that tickled the skin of her ear. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and she shivered, her heart hastening in its cadences. She looked out of the window to see another thin vein of lightning appear against the splotchy grey sky.

"It will probably rain all night." she heard him say offhandedly. His voice seemed so far away that she was compelled to turn around and look at him. He was looking out of the window as well, a strange expression on his face.

"Gohan?" He looked back at her concerned face, realizing that he'd been zoning out. He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. It was a trademark, maybe a family trait. The Son grin, as bright and disabling as the sun in the sky. She knew that grin, and the one Gohan was wearing was completely faux.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving to staddle him. Gohan's smile dropped for a mere second before it was up again. He looked out of the window again.

"Nothing." He straining smile finally fell and he shifted, as if uncomfortable. Gia clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Gohan, I know you. Best friend, remember?" She said poking him in the arm. Gohan looked as if he would contradict her, but instead the words seemed to visibly die on his lips and he let his back fall back onto the window glass.

"I'm going to lose control again." He went to cup her cheek but stopped himself, letting his hand fall back to his side. "I don't know if I can trust myself with you." the last part was more of a mumble but she heard it nonetheless. Gia looked confused and Gohan went on.

"I think about it a lot. The last time I lost control." the dots connected and Gia realized just what he meant. She didn't know why she'd never noticed that Goku's death had had so much of an impact on him. She felt a little stupid for thinking otherwise. It would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Hey, we all make mistakes. I'm sure your father knows that and he would probably want you not to dwell it. He would want you to be happy. And I think..if he saw you now, he'd be proud." Gia wondered if she'd worded it right. She honestly was out of her comfort zone. It was such a difference from the Gohan she'd known. The oblivious boy she'd known was still there, but now there was so much more. Some innocense was gone, so was the safety of inexperience. The Gohan before her was not only a man, but he was a man with _demons._

What could she say?

Gohan wanted so much to touch her, to taste her heat again. The heat that was so distracting and so agonizingly close to him. But he didn't want to ruin it, besides the saiyan blood running through his veins that was making even harder to resist, he felt the familiar feeling of his control slipping. The last time he'd lost control he's lost someone he loved. He felt her hook her ankles around his waist and he looked up into the uncertainty of her face.

"You don't want this Gohan?" Gohan couldn't bring himself to say no, because it would be a lie.

"I don't want to hurt you." Gia knew very well what he was capable of.

"I trust you." This hardly provided any comfort for him. It was wonderful that she trusted him but now if he did mess up, he wouldn't only be hurting her but betraying her trust. "But I don't want to if you don't. I can wait." It was almost a lie.

"I don't want to wait." he said rather wearily. He hadn't meant it to come out of his mouth but it did. He'd never felt so conflicted in his life. The less than platonic relationship that had been teetering for what seemed like an eternity had finally arrived. And hell if he was going to ignore it and just be her friend. He wanted to be more.

"Then...kiss me." Gohan snapped his head up, bumping it on the window in the process. Rubbing his head, he wondered if he heard right.

"Wha-?" Gia smiled at his reaction, thinking that maybe a kiss would cheer him some. But more to the base of things, she'd been thinking about his kiss all day. She craved that and the finality that came along with it.

Gohan looked into her eyes, feeling very much like he was eleven again and playing truth or dare. It was a game they'd always played and she had that same look in her eye, the expectant, mischievous one. But this time there was something else, something pleading. And he had to admit that he liked it. He cupped her face with his hands very gently, relishing in the heat radiating from the skin. He noticed the pink in her cheeks as well and he began to feel a little nostalgic and a little bit hotter.

He moved forward, just touching his lips to hers. It was soft and tantalizing, made of the stuff that landed people in asylums. He ended it quickly, pulling back with eyes that looked strangely darker. He studied her, deeply attracted to the desire alight in her eyes. He figured he must look the same. He went in to kiss her again, still very gentle but more slowly. Her limbs began to feel weak as he continued to kiss her like that, dominating and somehow docile at the same time.

He moved his hands down to the bow of her shoulders, kneading them softly before he let his hands brush past the curve of her breasts. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and he immediately stopped. With the thoughts of maintaining control still in his head, he knew he needed to stay aware and be careful. Compared to what he was capable of, she was glass.

"Why'd you stop?" she whined.

"You're okay?" She nodded and he considered her for a moment, before grabbing her hips and pulling her chest to chest with him. He moved his hands under her shirt, letting his fingers ghost the skin of her sides and remember each vertebrae. An almost anguished whine escaped her lips as she arched into his touch, not satisfied with touches so fleeting.

She was beginning to think he was touching her like that because he knew it drove her completely bonkers. He chuckled as he lowered her onto the bed.

"After all these years and you're still impatient." he smiled and began to slowly bite at the sensitive flesh of her neck, relishing how pliant it was under his teeth.

"Oh...yeeesss, impatient. But...ah, you're t-teasing..." Gia said, having a hard time remembering her words through the torture. He felt her hands wander under his shirt and he sighed as she boldly touched him, letting her palms and fingers explore his body. She marveled at the feel of his body, liking the opposition his body provided to hers. As she ran her fingers over everything she could get her hands on, she enjoyed the hard resistance of his trim, muscular mold. She began to tug at his wet shirt and he allowed her to lift it over his head.

His mouth suddenly found a very sensitive spot on her ear and her hands found his back, raking across his wide sinewy shoulders, as they fell slack under the light scratching of her nails. He groaned as the sensation nearly coerced him to sink his teeth into the flesh, like he really wanted to. He realized that this was an impulse brought on by the saiyan blood running through his veins, but he didn't think it wise to do something like that yet. Something seemed to glimmer above them and he looked up but there was nothing.

The rain was still beating against the window, falling into a full 'shhhh' sound that filled the room accentuating groans, sighs and other things of the like being released into the room.

Gohan soon realized the hitch in her breath meant something else entirely than what he thought.

He liked the sound and sought to make her make do it over and over again.

But even better, he thought, was the way his name sounded on her lips. He smiled when she arched like a bow would before the arrow went sailing off into the air and called out to him.

"Gohan.." She breathed, clinching him between her thighs..

"Gia, don't." he groaned, the feeling of her legs tightening around him too much. He wondered how long it would be before his control was completely diminished. How had a kiss come to this? Something inside him started to panic as his control slipped and he could fathom very well what would happen if he didn't stop _now_.

Neither of them heard the door to the house open, neither of them heard the footsteps toward the room. In fact, Gia had her hand on the button of Gohan's pants the moment she noticed the door knob turning.

She yelped, thinking of the many punishments possible. Gohan looked where she had averted her gaze and immediately moved himself away from her, grabbing his shirt, throwing it back on.

Gia pushed her shirt back down and quickly raked her fingers through her hair. What a sight they must be! As soon as the door opened she ran off an excuse.

"We were doing homework!" she said pointing to the book tossed in the far corner of the room. Gohan would've laughed if he wasn't sure death was certain. The no hanky-panky rule was a big rule. As in, if you break it you'll most certainly spend the rest of your life staring at the pages of a physics book. Or worse.

A flash of thunder concealed the person in the doorway, but when that flash of light cleared the person became visible and Gia's mouth fell open. Gohan's face completely drained of color and all he could rasp out was :

"Dad?"

(A/N : Oh my Lord! It took me forever to fix this chapter the way I wanted it! I'm sorry for the wait but I think I'm back on track. Or not. This came to me some days ago. Gohan and Gia seriously need to learn how to lock a door, don't you think? Anyway, as always I want to know what you think. Until next time.)


	10. Together Again

Gohan glanced at Gia just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She nodded at him, mouth agape. Within the next flash of lighting and following thunder Gohan was up and rushing to the doorway. He embraced the man tightly, now knowing for sure that it wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Dad." It seemed to be the only word he could say through the haze of emotion. Things he hadn't felt for ages came back full force like a storm and his head was reeling. There was no shoulder to bury his face in like he used to when he was shorter, instead there was strong reassuring muscle to rest his chin on. It was just something so surface that said so much. It'd been a long time.

"My son, a tall man now huh?" Goku said as if reading Gohan's mind. Gohan was so happy to hear the mirthful sound of his father's voice again, so happy to feel him actually there and _real. _But there was so much sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry." He was barely able to get it out, because there was almost too much to say. He held on to him, trying to say it all and say it fast just in case he was suddenly gone again. He didn't know if that was stupid or not. His father's hold around him tightened as if to tell him that it was all past, that maybe it was okay. And for now, Gohan could believe it.

Goku ate his food straight from the bowl, not bothering with the chopsticks laying neatly on the table.

"It's been such a long time! There's nothing like homemade food..." Goku said rubbing his stomach. Gia stood with her back to the two saiyans, standing over the stove and successfully heating up leftovers. She nearly laughed, at least she could do something right. Just being in the same room with them almost seemed intruding though. She was a bit uncomfortable, although exploding with happiness at Goku's sudden appearance.

"Everyone's grown up." Goku said looking so nostalgic that he got this dreamy look in his eye. "I remember a certain someone saying she would never wear anything but pants!" Goku laughed. Gia was just concentrating on not interrupting their moment so when he said that she jumped.

"Me?" She looked down at her bare legs stemming out of her rather short skirt. She could thank Bulma for that purchase. Goku got up and opened his arms.

"Who else?" Gia walked towards him and was immediately immersed in a bear hug, crushing and soft at the same time. "I couldn't leave you out!" Goku remembered her death and held her arms length.

"Wait a minute..." His brow wrinkled with confusion. "How?.." Gia smiled.

"King Kai." she said pointing upwards. Goku wondered why he knew nothing about this. Goku saw her eyes shift to the halo above his head, a question in her eyes.

"Oh that. I wish I could tell you guys that this was permanent." he said frowning. He glanced at Gohan only to see his son's smile fade. Gohan walked over to them both.

"You mean you're not staying?" Goku nodded solemnly. Gia touched Gohan's forearm, comfortingly and he looked at her and smiled weakly. Goku couldn't claim to be the smartest person but it was glaringly obvious that Gohan and Gia were more than friends now. He couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Gia asked. Goku just laughed making his way to the table.

"Is there any more food left?"

_Sharpener yawned, running a hand through his long blond hair._

"_Are you going to Gohan's party?" Erasa nodded leaning her head on his chest._

"_Yup." she yawned. "I hear it's at Capsule corp." They didn't hear the steps behind them._

"_Capsule corp huh?" They both turned around quickly._

"_Angela!"_

That night Gohan went to sleep with a full head. He wanted to stay up all night and talk with his dad, because there were so many things to get off of his chest but his mind and body were weary.

There were still so loose ends with Videl, the new relationship with Gia, his dad's appearance and everything that came along with that. He thought about Goten for a bit, and what must've been going through his head when he saw the older but spitting image of himself.

He nearly laughed, thinking about it. He welcomed this sudden opportunity to just be happy without any real thinking involved. And it was nice to see that even after all the years passed and all the years apart there was still that same love between his parents. Maybe someday he would have that same thing...

He had only but a few hours of sleep before he woke up breathing hard, in a cold sweat. He'd had the dream. The one about his dad. Getting up he decided to get some fresh air, hoping to clear his mind. He walked out into the grass in his nightclothes, watching the almost full moon sit in the dark blue sky.

"What are you doing up so late?" the voice wasn't stern in the least, more like laughter put into words. He looked ahead of him to see his father, looking at the moon as well. Gohan walked up next to his father.

"Bad dream."

"What about?" Goku looked at his son, concerned. Gohan wasn't sure he wanted to bring it up but he never could lie to his father.

"The day you died." He shuddered as he said it, still feeling the impact of the dream. There was something strange about actually telling his father in person. Goku turned back to the moon.

"I'm here _now._ Let's enjoy it." he smiled and turned to see Gohan was still frowning.

"What is it son?"

"I just...would you.." Goku turned to face his completely. "Forgive me?" Goku looked a bit shocked.

"Why?" He put a hand on his shoulder. "I have nothing to forgive you for."

"But..."

"We all make mistakes you know." Goku knew he made many mistakes himself, he had enough bumps on his head to prove it. For one painful moment he thought about his wife's frying pan. "I could never hold that against you. I want you to know that you couldn't ever do anything that would change things between us." Goku hoped Gohan would understand. And if he didn't then he certainly would when his own child was born.

Gohan relaxed, truly lightened at his father's words.

"Besides there are other things happening. I hear you haven't been training?" Goku raised an eyebrow, already guessing the reason.

Gohan scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I've been studying a lot..." Gohan and Goku both knew the wrath of Chichi and they both laughed.

"Before I leave we have to spar together." Gohan grinned.

"Alright!" his smile fell when it sank in that his father's stay wasn't permanent. But he didn't dwell on it. He thought about sparring and how the last time he sparred everything went so horribly wrong.

"What is it?" Gohan wasn't aware he was zoning out, until Goku's voice shocked him out of it. Goku nearly missed the faint red hue to Gohan's cheeks. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Gohan coughed.

"Um...nothing. Just thinking of the last time I sparred." He chuckled. "It was kind of a disaster." he scratched his chin. "Gia's gotten a lot better." Goku smiled.

"So, I hear you two are a couple now?" he said, an amused look on his face. Gohan fidgeted about, finding his feet rather interesting at the moment.

"Well, I guess so...I mean yes..but we..." Gohan sighed. "We came through a lot you know?" there was something so strange about telling his father. After every place he'd turned to for solace, this was ideal. Which was why it was just a bit awkward. He couldn't even remember the last thing they talked about, but he was sure it wasn't girls. It was kind of embarrassing, but at the same time nice.

Goku chuckled quietly, remembering what he had walked in on the other day. Goku might have been oblivious to many things but he wasn't so ignorant that he didn't know what had been going on between the teens. Goku knew that some fatherly advice was in order. He just didn't know how to go about it.

"Gohan." Gohan turned to his father. "At some point all saiyans...um wait...okay at some point...no." Goku scratched his head, this was harder than he thought! "I hope that you're careful." Goku looked at his son expectantly, hoping he got the point across. Gohan was still a bit lost. "What I mean is that in the things that you do, you should be careful. When people like us lose control we can hurt other people. Without even meaning to." Gohan was slowly catching on. "Just remember your strength and everything should be great." Goku felt his little speech was a bit lame but he saw that Gohan had indeed caught on and he was glad.

It hit the teen like a ton of bricks when he did finally realize and he nearly choked on air. Did he and his father just have a sex talk?

Gohan woke up that morning and was showered by many 'happy birthdays' hugs and kisses.

The day sped by so fast he was surprised to see the sun setting in what seemed like a few hours. But his birthday wasn't officially over, at least that was what Bulma was saying. He could tell that everyone had worked really hard on his birthday party at capsule corp. He didn't need anything too grand or flashy but from the snippets of conversation he'd been hearing here and there it sounded like that's exactly what it was.

He was at the door of capsule corp when a very angry looking Vegeta let him in. A grinning Bulma ran to the door and motioned for him to come in.

"I had no idea you were so popular!" Gohan stepped inside and his jaw dropped open from the amount of people inside. He vaguely recognized some from school. Gia ran out of the dancing crowd with a smile on her face. She punched him in the shoulder and laughed.

"Looks like half of the highschool population decided to crash your party!" she yelled over the music. Sharpener and Erasa emerged from the crowd as well.

"Sorry Gohan! I think this is my fault." Erasa said. "I told a couple of my friends and I guess it got around, you know how it works." she bit her lip and looked at Sharpener. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess no one wanted to pass up a party at capsule corp." Gohan looked at the gathering again in shock. He smiled.

"It's okay, the more the merrier right?" he chuckled nervously. Vegeta 'hmphed' behind him and spoke up.

"If any brats get into my gravity chamber I'll-"

"Oh stop it Vegeta." Bulma patted his arm. "Try to have fun." she smiled and dragged the saiyan away from the commotion. Erasa shuddered.

"He scares me." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, he does that."

The party exploded into a loud, colorful body heated blur well into the night and Gohan found himself spending most of his time with his family out on the fringes of the building. He hadn't felt such happiness in a long time. They brought the huge birthday cake out and as he blew out all nineteen candles, he saw Videl through the haze of flame.

He stood up stick straight and she walked right passed him and to Gia. The atmosphere had drastically changed in just that instant. He saw something glittery over Gia's head for an instant but he blinked and it was gone. Gia glanced at him and he didn't know what to tell her.

Videl's blue eyes sparkled in the dark and she held out her hand for Gia. She very reluctantly took her hand and the two were off. Gohan watched them walk off, desperately hoping he wouldn't have to fetch an ambulance later.

Gia leaned on the stone wall, not sure what to make of all of this. She looked at her jeans and then glanced at Videl's dark dress as it blew around her ankles.

"You're dressy tonight." she said a bit more sharply than she meant. Videl smiled nastily.

Gia put this competitive stigma in the back of her mind, not really worried. Although noticing offhandedly that Videl was much prettier than she'd previously thought. Silence stretched on and Gia was getting impatient.

"What do you want?" Videl was outright scowling.

"How dare you...how dare you take this attitude with me when all of this is your fault!" Gia was taken aback, but now that she thought about it...

"Please, drop the innocent act. If you had just tried to get along with me or refrained from creating trouble and problems because of your insecurities maybe this wouldn't have happened." 'Maybe' was the operative word and Gia was hesitant to admit it. Because it was possible that even if Videl hadn't created trouble Gia would still be with Gohan. The feelings had been there the moment she came back and now she could admit it.

"So, you're just going to stand there and tell me that you didn't steal another girl's boyfriend? That you didn't kiss him while he was still with me?" Gia didn't like the ugly turn this talk was taking. Gia's expression softened.

"I..."

"Heh, lost for words?"

"Hey, would you have wanted to be with him when he wanted to be with me instead?" Videl's eyes narrowed.

"Don't act like you were doing me a favor, we were fine. And then you came along." Gia looked at the ground. "You ruined everything, and you don't even care." Gia hadn't even seen that side of it, and it sounded horrible. But what stung the most was that a lot of it was true.

"That's not right, I care." Videl was surprised for a minute but she soon recovered.

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have done it."

"This didn't happen against Gohan's will. I didn't force him t-"

"Don't. You told me there was nothing going on. You couldn't even have the decency to be honest." Gia hated that she was being attacked, and not able to attack back. There wasn't a lot she could say and man was that getting her thinking.

"I didn't even know then..."

"You didn't know? Well, that's rich." Gia frowned.

"Back then I didn't see it and yes we kissed and that was wrong. But what do you want me to do about it now?" Gia was exhausted, just thinking of the possibility that her and Gohan's love, as true as it was, had come about immorally.

"I want you to back off." Gia narrowed her eyes.

"What would that do? He's not interested in you anymore." Gia realized that she had brought up some very valid points but that was one thing she wasn't going to budge on. She and Gohan were in love. End of story. Videl's lip curled.

"He'd would be if you hadn't ruined it!"

"I'm sorry Videl, but this is something that isn't going to change." Gia stepped closer to the girl. And Videl stepped closer to her.

"You can save your apologies. But I just want to make it clear where we stand. I have forgiven Gohan, but I will _never_ forgive you." Gia pushed past the taller girl and was off into the sky, Gia watched her fly away, not feeling as good as she was fifteen minutes prior.

Krillin raised his eyebrows.

"What's going on there?" Gohan took a bite of his chocolate cake.

"They don't get along." he said morosely. It was a supreme understatement.

"Wow, you have girls fighting over you already?" Bulma said jovially. Gohan looked up, not sure how Bulma had gotten that out of his answer. "Always knew you'd be a heartbreaker." Gohan set his plate down, she said it like it was something be proud of. Piccolo could sense his uneasiness, yet what could he do to comfort him? Yamcha thought it was hilarious.

Later on when his parents and brother left for home and Bulma told him the party would be over in a few hours, he took Gia up on her earlier offer and led her onto the floor to dance.

"Full circle huh?" Gia asked rather gloomily as she laced her fingers into his. He looked at their hands and smiled weakly.

"I guess so." They danced in silence for a bit until Gia worked up her nerve.

"Gohan, do you think this is wrong?" Gohan squinted into the bright lights above his head.

"You mean everything that happened with Videl?" he looked uncertain for a second he answered.

"I think I could have handled it better..." he thought about Videl and what he'd done. Seeing her again had made him start thinking again. "But it would have ended like this anyway. I love you. I guess I always have." Gohan clenched her hand a bit tighter. "That's not going to change."

"Do you think that if I hadn't come you'd still be with Videl?" Gia asked. Gohan gave it some thought.

"Yeah, I probably would." Gia nearly stepped on his feet.

"Oh."

"But that's not how it happened. We can't live in the past right?" he smiled down on her and the irony of his words hit her like a brick. She grinned.

"Right." Gohan wanted a new beginning for himself, a fresh start without all that weight on his shoulders and without denial. It was this thought that really ended it for him, ended what he had with Videl, and the guilt he'd been carrying around for so long.

"You're right, tonight we should just have fun. Like the old days." Gia found she could file the worries away as the opportunity of nostalgiapresented itself. And she started to feel that familiar rush through her veins, the desire to just lose it and make like she and Gohan were the only ones in the world.

He could sense this change in her and in turn it triggered something he'd been suppressing for what seemed like an eternity, and he wanted to be there with her. That place that only they knew, since they were just kids.

Gia looked at him with a lopsided smile and spoke.

"Let's spar."

Naturally Gohan couldn't turn down the offer and they found themselves set into their stances in the tall grass. Offhandedly, he wondered if Gia was still grounded and what his mother would say if she saw them now. He almost missed the very sudden attack directed his way. Catching her fist and tossing her away she landed on all fours before rising up again and flying towards the saiyan.

He was ready to block her attack but at the last second she sank toward the ground and swept his feet from under him. He laughed and picked himself up, wondering at his lack of concentration and thinking back to past sparring matches.

Gia stumbled to the side the minute warm air whooshed passed her head and she looked over her shoulder to see a smiling Gohan, his hand still in a fist. Gia grinned and put her hands up so that next time she would be ready. Sure enough he went to attack again, this time with both fists. They clashed and Gia held his fists in her hands, trying to bring them down that he'd be completely open. But halfway through the struggle she thought of a better idea. With her hands still clenching his fists and fighting to push them down she leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips.

In obvious shock his arms went weak and she push his fists down, landing a punch in his chest and knocking him down into the grass. She smiled mischievously and ran farther off into the field. She stopped where it was extremely grassy and the stars seemed to be the brightest. But minutes passed, one then two then three...where was Gohan? Gia crossed her arms and looked around for any movement, but suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her to something firm. She couldn't turn around to see a face because the hold was too strong but she knew it was Gohan.

"You're fighting dirty." the words tickled her ear as they were said and she shuddered.

"I couldn't help myself." Gohan buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent he'd grown to love.

"I thought you wanted to spar." he said as he released her and she turned around to face him.

"I changed my mind." she whispered, moving in to and placing soft kisses on the skin of his neck. He sighed, letting his hands ghost over he lower back.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked, she couldn't believe his naivete. But that was just another thing she loved and accepted about him. She moved her hands to the button of his pants, quickly plucking it out of its hole.

"Guess." she smiled and his eyes widened, before narrowing.

"Now? Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said when you assured me riding a log down that waterfall would be fun." Gia's mouth fell open.

"Y-you remember that?" Gohan laughed.

"Of course I do, my mom didn't stop screaming for hours."

"Oh, right." she looked at him sheepishly.

"I want to be completely certain, I don't want to do something we'll regret." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I promise, I'm soooo sure." they shared a laugh which very quickly turned into a kiss. He touched his lips to hers gently, as if giving her a chance to refuse. But she only pulled him closer, taking hold of his forearms and guiding his hands around her waist, where his laced his fingers behind her back.

This position gave him total dictation and he used the advantage to pull her closer, so close that he was sure both of their hearts' cadences were mixing into one sporadic beat. He couldn't resist the opportunity to really taste and he took the initiative to turn the otherwise innocent kiss into a duel of tongues.

He could taste his own chocolate birthday cake in her kiss and he tore his mouth away and licked his lips, looking up into the stars as he tucked it all away in his head. After he was sure he had it memorized he backed her against the nearest tree, and continued his assault. He could feel it all coming naturally, the strong sexual instinct he knew he had to remember to control. But there was so much pleasure in being confident enough to let go a little.

He moved his kisses down to her neck and she let her head fall back against the soft bark, as each kiss lit a fire under her skin, leaving her feeling as though her whole body was ablaze. He groaned into the crook of her neck when he felt her hands move down to his hips and slide over the top of his pants. Just the promise in this action put him on edge.

"Gia..." Gohan began in protest. He knew that if she went any further his control wouldn't be so long-lived.

"Yes?" she said mischievously, while unzipping his slacks and sliding the tips of her fingers just below the rim of his boxers. Gohan gritted his teeth.

"Tha...uh..that's...oh..not a good..i..idea right now." he said falling over his words. Gia smiled.

"Why not?" she said, moving her fingers lower. Gohan grabbed both her wrists in one hand and fought back the fuzziness filling his head.

"Because we should take this slowly and if you do that I won't." His words were shaky as they came, but there was an undeniable power in them and Gia capitulated.

"Okay, fine. I guess I just want this so badly." she breathed in an almost distressed whisper. Gohan picked her up and laid her down in the grass.

"Patience is a virtue." he said, already knowing how well she would receive the comment. She scoffed.

"But it's not one of mine." she said humorously. He smiled down on her and ran his fingers across her scalp, watching as the sleek ebony slipped through the grooves of his fingers. Gia sighed, he knew just the things to do. Soon his touch was gone and she felt him lift her shirt above her head. She raised her arms and set her arms back in the grass, hoping he would like what he saw.

And he did. Gohan looked utterly serious and she thought it was a bit funny. She supposed what they were doing was finally setting in with him, and she wasn't sure it had even settled in with her. But there was one thing she knew, she wanted this more than anything. Gohan didn't waste any time getting her pants off as well and she was surprised that he'd stripped her down so soon.

But he was eager to see her, yet he remained polite in his haste.

He couldn't forget himself entirely and he knew that, but one by one he threw the rules out of the window. He didn't want any chains tonight. He sat back on his knees and took her in, pretty sure seeing her right then would be the last clear memory of the night. His head was already fogging up with her scent, her sight, his feelings and the promise of what lay ahead.

Gia sighed as his fingers touched her stomach, and as fitful and almost uncertain as those touches were, they were lovely. His lips replaced his fingers and she nearly choked on air. His tongue moved like it was working on a masterpiece as a paintbrush would and she knew he wasn't much of an artist but he made her feel like a work of art.

"Gohan..." she whined, from deep in her throat. He paused what he was doing to glance at her. He hooked his finger into the side of her panties, as her scent beckoned him. His sensitive nose took that musk right to his brain and he nearly lost it all right there. The clouds in his head thickened and he took a deep breath. Moving up to face her he tried to remember to take it slow. And be careful. He moved to take her bra off but she stopped him.

"Hey, could you...um...get undressed too?" Gohan was surprised to see her blush, more so to see shyness in her actions. He could see it by the way she nibbled at her thumbnail. He nodded and couldn't help grinning as he saw her avert her eyes for just a fraction of a second. It was obvious this was something she'd never done before. Something they'd both never done. Gia realized with a start that now it was settling in. She sat up on her knees and helped him out of his clothes till all he had were boxers. Her hands and lips immediately got to work on his exposed skin, as tender touches and kisses were spread about on his unyielding frame.

His breathing sped up and he reached for her the clasp of her bra. But the thing wouldn't come off, so in the wake of his desire and frustration he just ripped it off, only to have Gia proclaim in jest that it had been her favorite one. She pressed herself up against him and he shuddered from deep within his bones.

"Gia, do you know what you're doing to me?" He whispered. She smiled against his neck.

"Yes..." she said coquettishly, laying soft, wet kisses along his jawline. He sighed and let his eyes shut, his hands lightly massaging her back. His hands soon moved between them and began to caress the curves of her breasts. She was shocked and cried out, watching him as he teased the flesh before him. Throwing her head back she hummed a smooth note of appreciation deep in her throat, as he kissed the valley between her breasts. She felt like jelly, putty or something equally as gelatinous. When the torture stopped Gia pushed him down into the glass, her hands finding that familiar spot at the top of his boxers.

She saw he was about to protest, but she was having none of it.

"Gohan, please. Let me do this for you...you've already done so much for me." He sighed and relaxed in the grass. He just needed to remember not to get too caught up...

He hissed softly when he she took him into her hand, running his tongue across his teeth, his eyes hard with desire. She began to massage him with a maddeningly feather light touch and he rolled his head back, staring at the stars and trying to gather any self control he had left. Gia smiled as she continued her ministrations, happy that they were having the desired affect. Gohan tried to stop her again.

"Ooh...stop. Gia...Ah...I mean...ah kami...stop...I'll...oh..lose it." She smiled mischievously.

"What was that?" she said as she increased the pressure and speed of her strokes. Reality was reduced to a hazy, humid daze and Gohan could hear his voice like a far off echo. The sight of the trees against the dark blue sky began to spin and he felt himself sink back into soft, warm earth as he rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of the circle of her hand. He almost saw her face clearly, the girl...no woman who's name had passed his lips multiple times already. He thought he could hear himself still chanting it.

He came to his peak, clenching his hands in fists until his knuckles were white. Gia's smile was replaced with shock when both her wrists were suddenly enclosed in a strong steel grip.

Gohan looked up at her, and she swore his dark eyes were even darker. Before she knew it she had been thrust onto her back onto the earth, almost bouncing from the impact. The air sailed right out of her lungs and she tried to get a handle on the situation. For a quick moment she couldn't help but think of past a sparring sessions that ending in rolling in the grass, breathless and sweaty.

"Gohan?" she breathed. His weight was soon on top of her and her arms were being held quite solidly above her head. She felt the heat of his breath against her ear and she shuddered.

"You're not playing fair." he growled into her ear. Gia giggled, although a little surprised

by his swift change of demeanor. He began to bite at the exposed skin of her shoulder, nipping everywhere he could get his teeth on.

"Oh..I don't know what you're...mmm...talking about."

"Then let me remind you. Do you like these too?" he asked, tugging at her panties. She bit her lip, knowing just exactly where this was heading. He stroked her through the flimsy material, feeling the moisture her arousal.

"I won't tear these off then." he said offhandedly. She wriggled out of the last article of clothing separating them. He didn't waste any time and he lowered himself down to her sex. He took in her distinctly feminine scent, pleased that he would be the only one to have her. His head began to spin as he was practically moved towards intoxication. He would finally be able to claim this scent that tantalized him, drove him wild.

His first touches to her most private place were careful and controlled. Light touches that brought a flush to her cheeks and a bolt to her heart. She thought she would faint from such intimate contact and yet she never wanted it to stop. Something uncoiled low in her stomach when his fingers explored her flower further.

"Go...Gohan...oh my..." she abandoned her words for pure sound when he placed a kiss to her flower, tongue tasting her depths. He looked up at her to see her face, pleased to see she was enjoying it. He loved the face she made, the O shape her lips formed, the furrowed brow and the way her eyes widened and shone. He soon brought her to her first climax and as his named died in sparks on her lips she knew she'd never felt so good. Gia let her hand wander down the sharp contours of his back, tracing the well formed muscles that contorted with each slight movement.

As she caught her breath she relished in the lingering feeling of pleasure. He crawled over her so that they were face to face and she wrapped an arm around her neck.

"I'm ready now." she said quietly. He was asked her again with his eyes and she nodded. He could see the unease in her face though.

"What's wrong?" Gia looked him the eye.

"It's nothing. I just...I just heard the first time hurts like a bitch." she chuckled nervously. And Gohan smiled at her words. Gohan ran his fingers across her scalp again.

"I promise I'll go slow." Gia nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. And her leg around his waist. "Ready?" she nodded and he positioned himself, already feeling himself slipping to that place where control remained a thing of the past. And then with one quick thrust he broke through the barrier of her virginity, she screamed out and he was still, waiting patiently for her to say it was okay. Although just that was a task, he never imagined it could feel so good and everything was pushing at him to just take her, and sate the primal need within him.

He watched as she clenched her eyes closed against the pain, trembling under him. She didn't expect it to _hurt_ so much, she felt as if he'd ripped her in two and that searing pain was doing a sort of echo throughout her whole body. But then, something within her started to tingle and then _spark_.

"I'm good." she breathed, and he didn't waste any time. He pushed himself into her and let out a slow shaky breath. The tight, hot squeeze was proving to be almost to much to handle.

"Gia..." her eyes shot open as those sparks turned into outright explosions, blowing away any real rational thought or solid reality. There were just stars, and not the ones in the sky. He moved in and out of her body faster now, completely lost. Fingernails dragged themselves down his back, and he didn't know why but it was the perfect pain to mix with the pleasure. Gia felt she'd drawn his blood and she moaned out her apology through the haze of feeling.

But that had brought something else to his mind. He ran his tongue across his incisors as he became consumed by a very saiyan impulse. He hit that special spot deep within her and she felt like she was dissolving, like something saccharine. The knot in her stomach tightened as he did it again and she screamed out in rapture, his name now known to their part of the woods.

Once more and she peaked, holding onto him as if he was her lifeline. He saw his chance and sank his teeth into her shoulder, his tongue adjusting to the coppery tang of her blood. She cried out again, but thankfully this pain was muted by the sudden rush of pleasure coursing through her body. He finished shortly after, and his mind seemed to leave him for a bit and all he knew was what he was feeling. He rolled off of her and into the grass, breathing hard.

Some minutes later when it was melting away and ration thought returned, Gia turned on her side to face him.

"Hey, Gohan." he turn to her.

"Yes?" Gia touched the still sensitive spot on her shoulder.

"Why did you bite me?" the words almost sounded ludicrous. Gohan looked at the mark. No one had ever told Gohan that he should do it or that he had to do it, but it just seemed right.

"It just felt right. Are you okay?" Gia raised her eyebrows curiously.

"I've never felt better." that was the honest truth. "So, is it like a saiyan thing?" Gohan laughed.

"Saiyan thing?" Gia smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is." Gia sighed dreamily.

"What does it mean?" That, Gohan knew.

"It means you're mine." Suddenly Vegeta's use of 'mate' made a lot more sense. "It means forever." Gia fell onto her back in the grass.

"I like the sound of that." Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too."

Gohan gathered his clothes and Gia gathered hers, getting dressed quickly after washing off in the stream nearby. As he pulled on his clothes he began to think. Recently everything had seemed so much like a dream. At first he'd believed that, because his life had been a web of nightmares. And because he hadn't believed in happy ending since his dad died. But as he ran through the grass, heading towards home with Gia close on his tail, he really felt everything was real. And he was sure there would be troubles ahead, but now he felt weightless and better than he had in such a long time. He remember when his world had been shattered, but now he was hopeful and he was sure that he could put the pieces back together again.

(A/N : The End. Wow, this is kind of hard for me to say adios to my first story. I thought it would be cool to leave some things open like the situation between Videl and Gia, and to end the story with an intimate scene. I hope that was done tastefully. Anyway, thanks a lot for sticking with it all this time. I appreciate it so much. Adios!)


End file.
